You Are The Love Of My Life
by townberry
Summary: AU Squinoa CHAPTER 18 IS UP! Rinoa is the daughter of the President of Galbadia. Squall is the best bodyguard in the world. Seifer shot! RR!
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own the Final Fantasy 8 characters throughout the whole story. They belong to Squaresoft so don't sue. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only.  
  
Author notes: Okay. I'm keeping my speech very short. (I like to blabber).This is an AU Squinoa fiction and I hope it'll be a good one. Please show your support by reading it and then send me your reviews. I simply love them.  
You are the love of my life.  
  
Introduction. (Just a short one.)  
  
Squall Leonhart: A 17-19 year old guy (no one knows his exact age) working as a bodyguard in one of the world's best security company. Cold and serious.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly: Daughter of the President Caraway of Galbadia. Slightly bad tempered and dislikes cold people. (Uh huh).  
  
President Caraway: President of Galbadia. (Mhuahahaha I made him a president!). Loves his daughter very much. (He keeps a good relation with Rinoa in this fiction.)  
  
Cid Kramer: Owner of the security company Squall's working at. He is rich and famous but kind and loving. (Awww..)  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue.  
  
Deiling City.  
  
"Sir, I believe you've heard the news today," a Galbadian army spoke.  
  
"....Yes, and I'm well aware of what had happened for the past week," President Caraway answered. He sighed quietly and slumped back onto the chair. The past week had been a living nightmare for him and in fact, for the whole Galbadia. A resistance group was formed recently and they had been killing high rankings Galbadia officials in order to invade the country.  
  
"...Who was the victim this time by the way?" Caraway muttered tiredly. The attack had caused chaos inside and outside Galbadia and had clearly taken a lot from him.  
  
"General Martin, sir!" the soldier answered. Caraway grieved in silence. Martin was one of his best men all these while. "And sir?" the voice brought Caraway back to reality.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We found a note beside General Martin. It seems that they already set their eye on their next victim," the soldier continued.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Who?!" Caraway raised his voice.  
  
"..Miss Heartilly, sir," the soldier finally answered. Caraway stood up in shock. What they want from my daughter?!.  
  
"That bunch of bastards! I had enough of these! I'm not letting them even get near to my daughter!" Caraway shouted in anger.  
  
"Sir, please calm down. As a matter in fact, we had already hired the best bodyguard available in the world to protect her. The generals had had a meeting regarding this matter and they decided to take this decision. We're just waiting for your permission sir," the soldier claimed.  
  
"...Perhaps that's the best. I don't like the idea of the whole bunch of army crowd around her the whole time. All right you have my permission. In the meantime, tighten up the securities in the city especially crowded places," Caraway spoke after much consideration.  
  
"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted.  
  
"And by the way, who's the bodyguard?" Caraway asked.  
  
"Squall Leonhart, sir!"  
  
"Ahhh...the best bodyguard in the business. So when is this Leonhart coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow sir! We'll be meeting him at the railway station at 9.00am sharp and he'll arrived at the presidential palace at 9.30, sir!"  
  
"All right then. Dismissed!" the soldier saluted one last time before walking out of the room. "I hope he will be able to protect Rinoa. Or else...," Caraway's voice trailed off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
* Balamb *  
  
"You ask for me?" Squall asked as he entered the office. Being the best bodyguard in the world, he always keeps his conversation short and get right into business.  
  
"Ahhh, yes. There's a mission for you, Squall," Cid answered. He passed the file that he had read moments ago to Squall. After a moment of silent reading, Squall closed the file.  
  
"I'll accept it," Squall answered.  
  
"You'll protect Miss Heartilly as long as her life is in danger. As you've read, you'll be guarding her no matter the time and place. This is your ticket to Deiling city. The train will depart four hours from now and you'll arrive at 9.00am sharp the next day," Cid explained.  
  
"What's the pay?" Squall asked.  
  
"Let's see...5 million gils. You'll earned half of it," Cid answered. Squall nodded silently before proceeding to leave the room. "Squall?"  
  
"Yes sir?" Squall stopped momentarily in his track.  
  
"Try and relax sometimes. Enjoy more all right?" Cid advised kindly.  
  
".....I'll try," Squall said before leaving the room. Half an hour later, Squall was seen in Balamb town shopping for bullets (for the gunblade) and restocking items. He then sat down on a nearby café and started to read the file about the mission again and again. (He's mad.) Three hours later, he was aboard the train and the journey to Deling City began. Squall lied down on the bed (he has a personal compartment) and closed his eyes. "Rinoa Heartilly," he muttered before slumping into deep sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I finished the first chapter! Hurray! I've been thinking bout writing this fiction say, round half a year but I never took the initiative to type it down. Thank god I finally made it. Now please tell me you're reading it by clicking the submit review button bellow. Thank you! 


	2. Meeting The One And Only

Disclaimers: Read chapter one! I am not writing it again! :P  
Author's notes: Thanks a lot for those who reviewed. I love you all so much. Please keep the reviews coming okay? Your comments are really appreciated.  
  
Notes: ..... Thoughts. Not only for a specified person but don't worry. I don't think you'll get confused. Once you read it you'll know instantly who's thoughts are that.  
Chapter 2: Meeting The One And Only  
/The train bound for Deling City will be arriving shortly. Passengers please check your luggage/  
  
Squall woke up groggily from the bed. Looking at his watch he walked to the bathroom. 8.50am. I'm supposed to meet them at 9.00am. I hope they don't send some bone-head to meet me there. Squall grabbed his personal belongings and began to walk out of the room. Moments later, the train came into a complete stop and Squall stepped out of the train quickly. He saw two soldiers who were looking around indicating their waiting for someone to arrive. Before long, they spotted him and began to walk towards him.  
  
"Are you Mister Leonhart?" one of the soldiers asked. Squall nodded silently. "This way please." The three of them walked out of the railway station. Squall looked up to the sky and scanned the surroundings. So this is the city full of lives....Deling City.  
  
"Sir, this way please," another soldier spoke startling Squall from him thoughts. Before long they were riding inside a limousine. The trip was a short one. Minutes later they finally arrived at the presidential palace. Squall stepped out. There was no one in sight.  
  
"The president is expecting you inside the palace. This way please," the soldiers lead Squall in the presidential palace, down a hallway up some stairs before arriving upon a large door. "The president wants to speak to you personally. Through this door please."  
  
Both of the soldiers walked away leaving Squall alone in the huge place. Letting out a soft sigh, Squall pushed the door revealing a large, beautiful room. Sitting calmly in the middle of the room, was President Caraway. He pointed to a chair indicating that Squall should sit down before any conversation is starting.  
  
"So...you're Squall Leonhart?" Caraway asked right after Squall settled down.  
  
"Yes, sir," Squall answered plainly. The room was filled with silence as Caraway eyed Squall quietly. So, he's the one. My, he looks so cold. I wonder if I made the right choice. Rinoa might hate him. Argh! He's the best candidate available Rin will just have to tolerate him more. After all, she's in danger now.  
  
"You know you're protecting my daughter don't you?" Caraway asked.  
  
"Yes, I know," Squall answered.  
  
"There's been a group of people trying to threaten her life. I want you to give her your full protection and if it's necessary you may act against her order. That is also IF both of you are in a dangerous situation. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
My, can't he just say something more than that? "All right then. If everything is clear, you should get acquainted with my daughter then. She's down the garden. My secretary will lead you there in just a minute," Caraway began to pressed a button on the phone. "Quistis? Please come in for a minute,"  
  
A minute later, a girl emerged to the room. "Any thing sir?" Quistis Trepe asked.  
  
"Ah yes. Please lead Mr. Leonhart to the garden. Rinoa is down there right?" Caraway asked.  
  
"Yes, she's down there. All right then, this way please Mr. Leonhart," Quistis lead Squall down to the garden. On the way, she tried to bring up conversations with him but no avail. She only succeeded to introduce herself to him. Not a friendly guy. I wonder how he's going to cope with Rinoa..  
  
"There she is, Mr. Leonhart. Please follow me," Quistis walked to the garden with Squall following silently behind. Rinoa was standing with her back facing them. It seems that she was busy doing a little gardening."Miss Heartilly? There's someone I want you to meet."  
  
Hearing this Rinoa turned towards Quistis and began to walk towards her. "How many times do I have to tell you to forget bout the formality? Just call me Rinoa!" Rinoa said upon reaching Quistis. Quistis just smiled. It's been three years since they first met and since then they were best of friends since Rinoa did not have any siblings.  
  
"Miss Hea...I mean Rinoa, this is your bodyguard we've been telling you about. Squall Leonhart," Quistis pointed towards Squall. Rinoa smiled her angelic smile towards Squall.  
  
"So, you're my bodyguard. Hi, I'm Rinoa. Nice to meet you," Rinoa extended her right hand for a friendly shake. However, being his usual self, Squall just nodded in response.  
  
"I have some things to attend to so I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Good bye, Rinoa," Quistis bowed slight before disappearing back inside the presidential palace.  
  
"How old are you Squall?" Rinoa asked innocently.  
  
"...."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Fine. Forget it," Rinoa sighed in annoyance. Great I'm having such a jerk to guard me? I rather be kidnapped than having him around. Rinoa walked a few steps around the garden before gazing back to Squall's eyes. At least he's good looking and god, I like his blue eyes. Rinoa giggled softly at her own thoughts earning glances from Squall. She quickly coughed to cover up her embarrassment but it was hopeless. Her face was blushing red.  
  
"Do you want me to show you your room?" Rinoa asked not knowing anything else to ask other than that.  
  
"My room?" Squall asked in an almost whispering voice.  
  
"Um...of course you have a room. You're staying here for a while so you definitely need a place to sleep," Rinoa answered. Squall thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. Together, they walked back into the presidential palace. Awkward silence filled the air as they walk. Rinoa was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the silence but in the same time, Squall found the silence peaceful. After all he never actually liked to socialize with people. Finally they arrived at the top floor of the palace.  
  
"There is only four rooms in this floor. The one at the end is my father's while the one on the left side is my father's study room. This is my room," Rinoa said while pointing to the room on the right side. "You'll be staying at the room at the other end." Squall nodded silently. Damn it! Why can't he just open up his mouth?!  
  
Rinoa sighed in defeat. She was starting to wonder how she's going to withstand him. While she was wondering, Squall took his luggage (it's only a bag. I don't even think he stores more than ten pairs of clothes.hehehehe...) and walked towards his room.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Rinoa ran in order to catch up with him. I thought he's suppose to be guarding me but instead here I am trying to serve him?! Oh Hyne! I feel like killing this guy!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another chapter done! My neck is real stiff and I haven't even touched my homework...uh huh...bad...so I'm sorry but I have to end it now. Please review and tell me how you feel bout the story. Stupid self-promoting: Click on my nick to find out more on my other fictions! 


	3. The dispute, the tears of sadness and th

Author's notes: Thanks once for the reviews! Have I told you lately that I love you? (Sounds familiar? It's a song mind you.) To Tenshi, you still think the chapter is short? I don't like writing so much at once. I prefer splitting them up so I get more reviews and I get to update more...hehehehehe I know I know I'm cruel. Another thing is bout Rinoa's name. Why I still put Heartilly instead of Caraway? The answer is very easy: I like Heartilly more than Caraway that's why! Lol. You can take that as her middle name if you want. *wink wink*. Anyway thank you all for the comments. You guys really make me cry in happiness you know?  
  
P.S: Sis, if you reading this, please review too! By the way, I want the Nikon digital camera!!! :P  
  
Chapter 3: The dispute, the tears of sadness and the threat.  
  
Squall twisted the doorknob and a beautiful and clean room was revealed. He entered the room slamming the door behind him only to hear a loud yelp.  
  
"Ouch! Damn you I have enough of this! I find myself trying to serve you for some reason and acted like a piece of ice and now you slammed the door on my face?!" Rinoa shouted in anger as she stared angrily at Squall right to his eyes. However, instead of apologizing, Squall pissed her off more by ignoring her comments and continued to unpack his belongings. He placed his gunblade, Lionheart on the bed before proceeding to stuff his clothes in the closet nearby. If only Rinoa wasn't the president's daughter, she would be choking Squall on his neck by then. Unfortunately, she is and manners and the reputation of the family come first. So, she just stood there at looked at Squall while thinking wicked ways to kill him.  
  
All of sudden, Squall turned to face with Rinoa shocking her. "What do you want?" Rinoa asked annoyingly. Ass! Jerk! Rinoa added these words silently.  
  
".....Are you going to stare at me till I finish unpacking?" Squall asked coldly. My, by then, Rinoa was boiling red in anger. She nearly slapped him there and then but she managed to restrain herself.  
  
"Fine. I'll go," Rinoa stormed out of the room within seconds while muttering curses under her breath. She stopped momentarily to regain her composure at hallway. Her breathing was very heavy due to the anger. Out of nowhere a hand emerged and tapped her at her shoulder causing Rinoa to yelp out.  
  
"What do you want now?!" Rinoa shouted angrily at Squall.  
  
"I want to know where you're planning to go from today onwards and I demand a copy of your schedule," Squall stated.  
  
"You demand?! Now you're commanding me?!" Rinoa snapped back.  
  
"....I need a copy of your schedule," Squall corrected himself.  
  
"Listen Leonhart! I shall wherever I feel like going. I always do and I don't have a schedule! I'm not like you!!!" Rinoa turned her back to Squall and began to walk down the stairs.  
  
".....What am I?" Squall asked plainly.  
  
Rinoa stopped and turned to face him before shouting a loud. "A jerk!!!" She then stuck out her tongue before running down the stairs leaving Squall all alone.  
  
".....Girls," Squall muttered before walking back to his room. He needed to finish unpacking quickly so that he could get back into his work as soon as possible.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Dad! Why in the world do you hired this Leonhart to be my bodyguard?!" Rinoa shouted in frustration.  
  
"Rin, he's the best person available. Be patient dear, besides it's for your own good," Caraway explained. Rinoa puffed in anger and sat down on a chair facing her father and closed her eyes. She went to meet Caraway after the dispute with Squall and try to argue with him about firing Squall but to no avail. "It's only the first day. Perhaps you'll learn to like him as time passes by."  
  
"Ah....glad you know it's the first day I met him and he's already such a....a...," Rinoa was boiling in anger once more.  
  
"A what?" Caraway asked.  
  
"A jerk! That's what he is! A total jerk! He's cold, unfriendly, rude and I don't see the point of having him around," Rinoa argued. Caraway chuckled making her more frustrated. "Are you hearing what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yes. I heard everything and understand what you mean. I do agree he's kinda cold. However, I'm afraid that he's staying and he'll be your bodyguard and that's final," Caraway explained.  
  
"But.....,"  
  
"No buts Rinoa! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work t attend to dear. This topic is officially dismissed," Caraway cut her off with his stern voice which he uses whenever he meant nothing but business. Rinoa raised both of her hands up as a sign of her losing the argument before walking out of her father's office. She ran up the stairs to her room with tears in her eyes. She was really frustrated that no one cared about her opinions. On the way up, she bumped onto someone she wanted to meet the least. Squall Leonhart.  
  
"Are you all right?" Squall asked with a slight hint of concern after he caught a glimpse of tears threatening to trickle down her face.  
  
"What do you care?! Get out of my sight Leonhart!" Rinoa fought back her tears and hissed coldly at Squall.  
  
"Is that an order?" Squall asked back. Rinoa screamed out in anger and frustration before running to her room. Squall simply shrugged and went down the stairs. He wanted to meet Caraway to discuss on certain matters.  
  
Meanwhile in Rinoa's room, she slumped down on the bed before crying her hearts out. A photo frame caught her attention and she immediately took it up. It held a photo of Rinoa together with her parents. The photo was snapped when she was four a year before her mother died in an accident. "Mum, I miss you!" Rinoa hugged the photo frame and continued crying. Before long, she stopped crying and drifted to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What can I help you with?" Caraway asked Squall as he entered his office.  
  
".....When shall I start guarding Miss Heartilly? She told me that she did not have a schedule so basically I wanted to get an idea about the places she visits frequently and the time," Squall explained.  
  
Heh. That's probably the longest sentence I heard him saying. Caraway shrugged off his thoughts before answering. "Ah yes. You see, this daughter of mine is a carefree person and she doesn't have a schedule as what she told you. Besides, I don't think she'll ever follow it if she does have one. As for the places she always visits, they'll be the park lied in the middle of the city, the shopping arcade and café nearby the shopping arcade. She sometimes does hang out with her friends but they'll still go to these places only."  
  
Squall nodded in understanding. "Thank you for the information sir," Squall stood up and began to leave the room. Caraway sighed and shook his head as he already could guess what will happen as time goes on between Squall and Rinoa; quarrels and arguments.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in the city a group of people was deep in discussion.  
  
"So, what do say if we kidnap her and ask for ransom before killing her? That will be fun!" A guy with a patched left eye said.  
  
"Sure. Hey, I heard she's only seventeen. Oh, the sweet and soft skin of hers. I can't wait to get her!" the other guy said in a voice full of lust.  
  
"Stop dreaming mates! The important thing now is to overthrow the government and take over the country. By that time, we'll be rich and you can get whatever you're wishing for," the leader snapped.  
  
"Yeah! He's right! So what do we do now, mate?" the fourth guy spoke.  
  
"For this week, we'll be spying her and try to find out where she likes to go the most before we come up with a plan," the leader explained while the others listened attentively.  
  
"So what's this girl name anyway?" the fifth guy asked.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly," the leader voice trailed off.  
************************************************************************ Another chapter! Three chapters in three days! Am I a superhuman or what? :P Once again, my neck is real stiff and I haven't touch my homework so I have to stop the chapter now. Keep sending in the reviews and I'll update the story as soon as possible! Thanks again! 


	4. I can’t believe I have to go out with so

WARNING! WARNING! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE READING THE STORY! :P  
  
Author's notes: What can I say but thank you, thank you and thank you!!! I love everyone who wrote reviews to me. Special thanks to Renegade Seraph, Tenshi, KinOfDragons, and Mariko for reviewing each and every chapter and giving me comments. Not forgetting the others who too reviewed my fiction but I didn't mention their names (I tend to forget names easily) so don't feel sad and keep the reviews coming all right? By the way, Lovely Angel, if you're still reading, do you mind telling me what your reviews mean? I really don't understand although I read them round 10 times. Last but not least I thank YOU for reading this upcoming chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I can't believe I have to go out with someone like you.  
  
It was early in the morning and the weather was fine. Rinoa stirred slightly before waking up groggily. She pulled her reluctant self up and walked to the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth, she looked at the mirror and noticed that her eyes were a little reddish and bulky. Man, I cried too hard yesterday. She then turned on the shower and had a nice morning bath before walking back to her room. After nearly half an hour, she finally finished combing her hair, doing her make-ups, and choosing the right clothes to wear.  
  
"This is going to be a fine day," Rinoa told herself confidently as she walked out of her room. However, her 'fine' day was spoiled when she met Squall at the hallway. Sighing and grumping silently, she walked passed him and down the stairs and acted as if he wasn't even there. Finally, Rinoa reached the dining room and she quickly sat down before her father for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning dad," Rinoa greeted.  
  
"Good morning Rin. My, what happened to your eyes?" Caraway asked shockingly as he noticed the red and bulky eyes of hers.  
  
Rinoa tried to cover her eyes but to no avail. "It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Yeah right. Something must had happened yesterday and although I was in my office the whole last night, I heard that you went up to your room after our discussion and you did not come down at all. Now tell me. What happened?" Caraway asked a dumbfounded Rinoa.  
  
"....I cried," Rinoa muttered softly.  
  
"You cried? Why?" Caraway asked with concern.  
  
Because you hired a jerk to be my bodyguard and you didn't want to fire him! "...because I missed mom," Rinoa explained. Her answer was partly true however she did not tell Caraway the real reason she cried. Heck, how could she tell her own father that the reason she cried was because of him not obliging her request?  
  
"Ah..there you are. Have a sit," Caraway said all of a sudden towards a figure behind Rinoa. The figure turned out to be Squall as he sat down beside Rinoa in the dining room.  
  
"Good morning sir," Squall said before adding "...and Miss Heartilly."  
  
Rinoa shot him a dead glare and muttered a soft "ass hole" under her breat before looking back at her not-really-appetizing breakfast. Squall took no notice of her and began to eat up his breakfast. Looking at both Squall and Rinoa's attitude towards each other, Caraway shook his head and sighed softly.  
  
"So..any outing today?" Caraway asked Rinoa breaking the silence.  
  
"Hm..I did plan a few as a matter of fact, yes I'm going out with my friends,"  
  
"Thought she said she didn't have a plan," Squall muttered annoying under his breath. He was lucky that no one heard that especially Rinoa or else he'll be strangled to death by her then.  
  
"Whom are you going out with?" Caraway added. He paid special attention to Rinoa lately after everything that had happened and ensured that she goes out only with people he knew or those whom she knew for years not lately.  
  
"Selphie and Irvine. Zell may join us later on if he's free," Rinoa answered as she finished up her breakfast.  
  
"Ah..Selphie, Irvine and Zell," She knew them long time ago "All right then. You may go but make sure you come back for dinner."  
  
"Sure dad. Oh my, look at the time! Got to go dad!" Rinoa kissed her dad goodbye before rushing out of the dining room.  
  
"And oh another thing!" Caraway said stopping Rinoa in her track. "Squall is going with you."  
  
"What?!" Rinoa turned and headed back to the dining table. "Why is he following me?!"  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, he's YOUR bodyguard and that's what he's going to do! Follow and protect you wherever you go," Caraway argued.  
  
"But...why must he?" Rinoa argued back pointlessly. As the father and daughter were arguing, Squall finished his breakfast and stood up. He was all ready to go. In fact he always does, doesn't he?  
  
"Two choices, one, stay at home at you'll be happily alone and two, go out with your friends with Squall beside you!" Caraway stated before sitting back and ignored every arguments and reasons Rinoa made. You'll just have to compromise with him. I can't be with you all the time so if there's anything at least he's there for you. I hope you understand.  
  
"....Fine! I..I'm going out!" Rinoa shouted and stormed out of the house with Squall following behind.  
************************************************************************  
  
"Don't you dare walk near me!" Rinoa warned Squall who apparently just ignored it and continued to walk beside her. She really felt like kicking him now. Jerk! They were on the way to the shopping arcade where Selphie and Irvine were waiting. Rinoa was still very angry towards Squall after the incident that happened the last night. After a few attempts to lose off Squall but to no avail, Rinoa gave up and walked on silently with Squall still walking beside her. Damn! The jerk really knows how to catch up with people. Heck, why must he be the best bodyguard that expertise in these things?  
  
Minutes later, they arrived at the shopping arcade. Rinoa looked up around for Selphie and Irvine but to no avail. "Where in the world are they? Aren't we supposed to meet at 10.30am? It's already 10.45!" Rinoa groaned. All of a sudden, a pair of hands grabbed Rinoa by the shoulders trying to pull her off guard but turned out unlucky as Squall quickly twisted the attacker hands and was going to kick the unlucky guy when Rinoa shouted, "Stop!"  
  
Squall was shocked but finally obliged. He wondered why she asked him to stop but he found out quickly.  
  
"He's my friend!" Rinoa claimed. The attacker turned out to be Irvine who was groaning in pain as Selphie looked on shocked.  
  
"Ouch! Chill out man! I was just playing with her! We always do!" Irvine rubbed his own hands continuously in pain.  
  
"Who are you by the way?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah who are you?" Irvine added.  
  
"Sorry Irvy. I'm real sorry. He's the bodyguard my father hired for me," Rinoa explained. Both Irvine and Selphie studied Squall for a moment.  
  
"Oh, so you're a bodyguard. Cool! What's your name?" Selphie asked.  
  
"..Squall Leonhart." Squall answered plainly.  
  
"Wow! You're the famous Squall Leonhart?! The best bodyguard in the world?" Irvine asked excitedly forgetting temporary about his injured hands.  
  
"...Sorry bout that," Squall said.  
  
"Huh? Oh you mean my hands? It was nothing! You're just doing your job! Say, are you staying for a long period? Oh, by the way, I'm Irvine and she's Selphie!" Irvine was very excited as he himself wanted to be a bodyguard but he just couldn't pass the test required for the job and Squall, being the best bodyguard was definitely his idol.  
  
Before long, Irvine and Selphie were busy asking Squall questions (although he never really answered except for some nod and short answers like whatever, maybe) and forgot everything about Rinoa.  
  
"Guys! Can we just stop this topic and get on with our plan for the day?!" Rinoa exclaimed cutting off Irvine and Selphie from asking more questions.  
  
"Tee-hee sure! Let's go!" Selphie giggled and before long four of them were heading to the mall. (With a reluctant Squall of course.) However, they didn't knew that someone was watching over them closely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Target found. I repeat target found!" Abs, the guy with a patched left eye whispered on a walkie-talkie.  
  
"Keep following. Do not take any actions yet until she's alone!" Came the reply.  
  
"Roger!" Abs answered before covering his head with a cap. "Come on Luke! We gotta move mate!"  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming! So, when are we going to grab that gal?" Luke asked.  
  
"We'll wait till she's alone. Then we grab her and we're outta here!"  
  
"All right! Sounds good! I like all this spying and following stuff ya know mate?" Luke replied.  
  
"Ya. I know mate, I know."  
************************************************************************  
  
"This guy is staying with you? You're so so so lucky Rin!" Selphie squealed in excitement. Rinoa just rolled her eyes and sighed. They were inside a lingerie store and to their relive both Squall and Irvine chose to wait outside. Both Rinoa and Selphie were happily having their private conversations as they browsed through the lingerie.  
  
"What's so good bout him anyway?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"He's so handsome and cool! Man, he's every girl's dream come true!" Selphie squealed again.  
  
"Well, not to me. As far as I'm concern, he's a jerk, a meanie!" Rinoa argued.  
  
"Awww...come on Rin. I know he's cold but that's what makes him so cool! I bet you'll eventually fall in love with him," Selphie teased as she poked Rinoa by her ribs.  
  
"Yeah right. You're losing the bet! If he's so good, YOU can have him,"  
  
"Thank you but no thank you! I'm happy with my Irvy. Tee-hee!" Selphie answered happily. Rinoa just rolled her eyes before laughing together with Selphie.  
  
Meanwhile, Squall was getting impatient. He hated to wait in fact he hated shopping. Cool down, Leonhart. It's your job! Your job! Squall leaned on the wall beside the lingerie shop as he tried to cool himself down. Irvine however, was enjoying himself at the magazine store beside the lingerie store. He managed to find some of the fighting magazines and was busy reading them.  
  
Finally, fifteen minutes later, Rinoa and Selphie came out of the store with a few bags of goods hanging on their hands.  
  
"What took you so long?" Squall asked coldly.  
  
"What do you care?! I like to waste my time!" Rinoa hissed back before walking away with Selphie. Squall followed silently but angrily behind her.  
  
"Hey! Where's Irvine?" Selphie asked as she scanned around the mall.  
  
"Magazines store," Squall answered plainly. Selphie went in the magazines store and minutes later she came out with Irvine. Soon, they headed up and Irvine suggested that they should have a break at the café.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I want to go to the restroom," Rinoa claimed as she handed her shopping goods to Selphie.  
  
"All right then. The usual Choc-A-Lot Café all right?" Irvine walked on together with Selphie. Rinoa proceeded to the restroom and noticed that Squall was following behind. She decided to ignore him and walk on as if she never knew him.  
  
"This is a girl's toilet. So stay out!" Rinoa stated as they reached the restroom.  
  
"I'll wait outside," Squall replied.  
  
"No! Go! I'll meet you at the café so go!" Rinoa insisted. She was clearly not enjoying the company that Squall gave. Silently, Squall walked away from her sight as she sighed in relive and proceeded to enter the restroom.  
  
"Yo! She's alone now good chance! Let's go" Abs said as he spied Rinoa from a few meters away.  
  
"She is?! All right! Damn her! Can't believe we have to wait this long before she's finally alone!" Luke cursed.  
  
"Shut it! Now let's go!" Abs smirked evilly as Luke followed him from behind.  
  
"Oh yeah baby! She's gonna have a good time!" Luke said.  
************************************************************************  
  
Yeah chapter 4! Sorry for the late update. I fell sick and can't even move an inch. Luckily I managed to recover just in time to finish up this chapter. So please tell me you're reading this chapter that I struggled to type by sending me your reviews! Thanks a lot! 


	5. The knight saves the day

Author's notes: Hey I'm back! Hello * wave, wave * and welcome to my fiction. (Sounds corny eh?) Just joking anyway. Thanks for all the support you all gave to this fiction till this far. I'm very happy with the response and hopefully and I can write more and more better fictions in the future eh? There I go blabbering again. Anyway thank you for reading till this far and please R+R!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
The knight saves the day  
"Come on move it!" Abs pushed Luke towards the restroom.  
  
"Cool it! I'm moving! Gee, what's the rush for? So what's the plan?"  
  
"See that 'no entry' sign there? Now, what we are going to do is this. We'll sneak in the toilet and hang the sign on the doorknob outside. Then we'll lock the door and voila! She's all ours!" Abs explained his plan proudly.  
  
"Yeah, good one. But..."  
  
"But what Luke?"  
  
"What if there's other woman in the toilet?" Luke asked stupidly.  
  
"Gee Luke!" Abs hit his forehead with his palm. "We're professional criminals! Just knock them off! Rinoa Heartilly is our main target! To hell with the others!"  
  
"Smart one mate," Luke praised with admiration.  
  
"Thanks," You're the idiot! "The coast is clear. Let's go," Abs sneaked in the woman's restroom with Luke following behind. As they went in they hung the sign on the doorknob and locked the door. They looked around once they reached inside. There was no one insight.  
  
"She's in one of the cubicle. Let's wait till she comes out and she's gonna have a big surprise," Abs smirked. They approached the one and only locked cubicle (There's no other people inside.) and waited patiently.  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Squall was walking in an incredible slow speed heading towards the café. He was deep in thought and finally stopped in his track. "I shouldn't leave her there alone although she insisted. She's real fussy but who the hell cares! This is my job and whether she likes it or not, I have to guard over her," Squall mumbled in a low and soft voice that was loud only for he himself to hear. In a split second, Squall decided to turn back and head back to the restroom.  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey mate! She's coming out!" Luke whispered excitedly as he heard the toilet being flushed from the inside. Abs nodded in understanding and both of prepared themselves to do some kidnapping job.  
  
As they both stared at the cubicle's door anxiously. The door creaked open. Once the door opened up to its fullest, Rinoa stepped out boringly and went to the sink and washed her hands when she saw two men smirking at her from behind through the mirror.  
  
"What the? This is a girl's toilet! What are two doing here?! Get out!" Rinoa shouted with a hint of fear in her voice. Both Abs and Luke looked at each other before cracking up in a loud laughter. As they chuckle on they approached Rinoa.  
  
"My, my what an angry little girl. Now be nice and come here. We're going to bring you to a place we called the 'heaven'," Luke grabbed Rinoa's left arm while Abs grabbed the other.  
  
"Let go!!! Damn you two! Help!!!" Rinoa shouted.  
  
"Ooo...someone's asking for help! Ha! Now, as the closure of this show..." Abs took out a knife and hit Rinoa at her back hard with the handle knocking her off consciousness.  
  
"Now, wasn't that easy?" Luke laughed.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Don't waste anymore time. Come on! We gotta bring her outta of here!" Abs urged. As they both were busy carrying her away, the restroom's door crashed open. They both immediately dropped Rinoa on the ground letting her hitting the floor hard. (Ouch!) They flung out their pistols and aimed towards the person standing in front of them, Squall Leonhart.  
  
"So, it's the guy who is walking together with her eh? Don't try to be a hero pal! You're weaponless and before we shoot you on the head, scram off!" Abs warned. Luke meanwhile took the chance to approach Squall.  
  
"Who said I'm weaponless? Amateurs," Squall hissed back shocking Abs and Luke.  
  
"Why you?! Calling us amateurs?!" Luke swung his pistol trying to knock Squall off also but unfortunately Squall was quick in action and eventually he turned the table around as he managed to twist Luke hands causing him to drop his pistol. In the messed up situation, Squall took the chance to kick Abs right on his stomach causing him to crouch on the ground in pain and too, dropped his pistols. In a flash movement, Squall took both the pistols and aimed at them.  
  
Luke and Abs held up their hands in defeat. While still aiming the pistols at them, he approached them and stared them hard right into their eyes. "Amateurs," Squall repeated before knocking both off with the pistols. He found a string in the restroom and quickly tied them up. He then quickly attended to Rinoa to make sure that she's all right.  
  
"Miss Heartilly? Rinoa Heartilly? Rinoa!!" Squall shouted and shook her body but to no avail. She was knocked out cold and showed no sign of consciousness. Sighing Squall picked up her and walked out of the restroom earning glares as he walked. Finally he reached the café where Selphie and Irvine as waiting impatiently. Both of them were shocked to see Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa! What happened to her?!" Selphie asked continuously. Squall laid Rinoa on a chair beside Selphie before walking away.  
  
"Take care of her. I got something else to do. I'll come back later," Squall said. Selphie and Irvine nodded silently. Squall walked back to the restroom. Surprisingly, not even a person entered the restroom after he carried Rinoa out of it. He entered the restroom only to be greeted by two unconscious criminals tied up and sitting on the floor. Squall sighed and took out his cell phone and called the police. Minutes later, a group of policemen rushed into the restroom. Luke and Abs were awake by the, but unfortunately they were too late. They were captured and drove to the nearest police station for further questioning.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Leonhart," a policeman stated after finished writing down Squall's statements. Squall just nodded in response. "We shall bring this matter to the president's attention. Do you want us to escort you and Miss Heartilly back?"  
  
Squall thought over silently. Maybe is better this way. I can't carry her all the way back to the presidential palace. Finally, Squall nodded in agreement. Before long, both Squall and Rinoa were on the way back to the presidential palace. Selphie and Irvine and decided that they would visit Rinoa later on but in the meantime, they will stay in the mall as they had promised to meet up with Zell later on.  
************************************************************************  
  
"Is she all right doctor?" Caraway asked anxiously. Squall and Rinoa was sent back to the presidential palace by the police and almost in a flash of lightning a whole group of soldiers came out and escorted Squall who was carrying Rinoa to the palace. Minutes later, a doctor together with Caraway came rushing inside her room once Squall laid her down on her bed.  
  
"She injured her head and furthermore she hit the floor hard. That explains why she is still unconscious. However, she's fine and doesn't need any medicine just a plenty of rest and make sure she never bang her head this hard again," Doctor Kadowaki, the family's doctor explained as Caraway listened intensively. "In the meantime, let us all leave her alone to rest. She wake up anytime but make sure she never leaves the bed."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Caraway shook the doctor's hands before calling two soldiers to escort the doctor back to her clinic. Squall was just leaning against wall of Rinoa's room and stared at her all these while. He was knocked out from his daydreaming when Caraway said he wanted to have a word with him. They walked out of the room and began to talk in the hallway.  
"I must say, you did well this time. However, please make sure that you never leave her alone again in the future although she insisted. Thank god you turned back. If not, I can't imagine the consequences and the horrible things that would happen to her," Caraway sighed. "All right now, I have to leave. There are a lot of things I need to attend to. Talk about being a president. Please watch over her for me."  
  
"Yes sir," Squall answered shortly.  
  
"Still so quiet eh?" Caraway teased. "You may go back in the room now. If there's anything, just asked the soldiers to inform me." With that Caraway walked down the stairs and headed back to his office. Squall stood there momentarily before walking back in Rinoa's room.  
  
He turned closed the door and looked around the room. That was the first time he actually saw Rinoa's properly. He walked towards the bed and took a chair nearby and sat next to the bed looking over Rinoa's face. Her face shone beautifully as the sunshine that shone through the window reflected against her face. Squall didn't notice that he had been staring intensively at her for quiet some time until she stirred slightly cutting him off.  
  
Very slowly, Rinoa opened up her eyes and tried to sit up when she noticed she was not alone.  
  
"You should rest more," Squall said.  
  
"What do you care?" Rinoa answered back coldly as the pain on the back of her head deepens.  
  
"....The doctor said so," Squall snapped back. "You should lay down."  
  
"Stop nagging beside me. I.....," Rinoa could not finish her sentence as her head throbbed badly. In defeat she laid back down on the bed. She looked around before locking eyes with Squall. He was staring at her with his deep blue eyes and somehow, she felt a rise of heat on her cheeks. "Stop starring."  
  
"No, I'm not," Squall denied.  
  
"Yes, you're,"  
  
"No, I'm not,"  
  
"Yes, you're!"  
  
"Whatever," Squall folded his arms and looked away. Rinoa smiled when he growled in annoyance. Awkward silence filled the room as they both did not really have the mood to talk.  
  
"Hey," Rinoa said suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" Squall looked back towards her.  
  
"....I um, I just wanna say thank you,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me," Rinoa whispered.  
  
"....Whatever," Squall answered closing his eyes and slumped deeper on the chair.  
  
"Ugh..why must you be such a meanie?" Rinoa growled in annoyance. Squall never failed to annoy her and somehow she enjoyed getting him annoyed too.  
  
"Meanie?" Squall asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah meanie. Big meanie," Rinoa answered while she giggled slightly. Unexpectedly, Squall smiled slightly. "You look better when you smile. Smile more."  
  
"....Whatever," Squall tried to sound cold but to no avail. "Thank you,"  
  
"Huh? Why?" Rinoa asked confusedly.  
  
"...I don't remember the last time I smiled," Squall answered softly.  
  
Rinoa smiled. He wasn't that bad after all. "You're welcome," Before long Rinoa slumped back into sleep. The knight had saved the day.  
************************************************************************  
  
Another chapter! Anyway, sorry if you still think it's short. I'm having a choir competition on 30/4/2003 so for all the readers out there, I hope I get your wish of luck cause I really need them. I really hope that the choir team can win this year as we worked really really hard. Last but not least thanks for reading and please R+R! 


	6. Confession on the both sides

Author's notes: Sorry for this late update but unfortunately, I'm having my mid-year examination and it's not ending till the 20th of May! Damn the test! I hate test! Anyway, I'm still in the middle of it so I'm sorry if this chapter is short. Thanks to my reviewers especially to Tenshi and KinOfDragon. Please send in more reviews! Last but not least, thank you for reading my fiction.  
Chapter 6  
  
Confession of the truth on both sides  
  
"Now spit it out! Who is behind this?!" An inspector slammed his hand onto the desk in front of him hard shocking Abs and Luke. Both of them were literally dragged into a dark room where there's only a desk, a few chairs and a table light. Standing in front of them was the head of inspector of Galbadia. Although he was only 20 years old, he was already one of the greatest police available in Galbadia. He is the one and only Seifer Almasy. He slammed the table again indicating that they should talk.  
  
"I don't what are you talking about. We did this by ourselves," Abs groaned.  
  
"Eh? I thought it was..ouch!" Luke screamed in pain when Abs poked him hard on his stomach. Seifer smirked looking at them.  
  
"So, telling eh?" Seifer asked slyly. Abs looked away and put both of his feet on the table. Luke on the other hand, was still groaning in pain. However, he was smart enough to understand that he should not spit out a word about their leader's identity.  
  
"All right then. Suit yourself. Guys, bring in that gun!!" Seifer shouted through the door. As soon as Abs and Luke heard the word gun they tried to stand up to find themselves tumbling down. Their legs were tied on the chair and their hands were cuffed. After a minute of struggling they gave up and sat back down. Their fear grew as they saw two policemen came in and brought a gun, a chair and a string.  
  
"Wha....what are you trying to do?!" Abs started to panic. Seifer and the others ignored him and continued with what they were doing. Minutes later, it was completed. A gun was made standing up on a chair; its bullet hole pointing towards Abs, and its trigger was tied to the door with a string. Luke stared at the gun weirdly. What are they going to do?  
  
Knowing that Abs was starting to panic, Seifer decided to talk. "Since you're not going to talk, you have no use to us. However, we can't just let you go off, can we? So, we had decided to do the best thing; just let you die."  
  
"You can't do that! You...you're a police! I'm going to sue you! You can't kill an innocent person like that!" Abs was struggling hard to free himself as Luke watched on helplessly.  
  
"Oh yes, we can't do that as a law enforcer. No no. We'll be in jail. But you see, I'm not going to kill you. These two assistants of mine here are not killing you. It's that gun. Let's just say it shot the bullet out itself. Besides, no one is pressing the trigger. The real killer is the string that was tied on it."  
  
"Bullshit! A piece of crap! Let me go now! I don't know anything!"  
  
"You have exactly 10 seconds to change your mind or else we're going out of here and you know what will happen when the doorknob is turned right?" Seifer asked. Abs gulped and stared at the gun hard. He was sweating cold sweat profusely.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"10,"  
  
"I don't know a thing!"  
  
"9,"  
  
"Let go of me bastard!"  
  
"8,"  
  
"Luke, safe me!"  
  
"7,"  
  
"Don't worry Abs! As you had always said! It's worth it!"  
  
"6,"  
  
"Fucking hell! No it's not!"  
  
"5,"  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"4,"  
  
"Not now! Now help me!"  
  
"3,"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"2,"  
  
"Think damnit!"  
  
"1,"  
  
"I don't know! Sorry! Goodbye mate!"  
  
"0!"  
  
"I'LL TELL!!! He is the most wanted criminal in Galbadia, Luxter Fields!"  
  
Seifer grinned triumphantly. He eventually turned the doorknob, making the string to pull the trigger.  
  
"No!!!!!!!" Abs shouted in fear. He was so scared that he peed in his pants. However, the shot never came. Carefully he opened his eyes to see a confused and shocked Luke, and three policemen laughing at him.  
  
"Oh dear, you peed in your pants?! Anyway, that's none of my business and thanks for your information. Next time, remember to check if the gun was loaded before scaring yourself off!" Seifer laughed. With that he left the room with his assistants leaving behind an embarrassed Abs and a disgusted but still giggling Luke.  
  
"I'll make you pay!!!" Abs screamed was heard all over the Galbadia police headquarters.  
************************************************************************  
  
Back in the presidential palace, Rinoa was still deep in her slumber when a sudden thunder woke her up. She shot up of the bed due to the shock and noticed that the sky was very dark. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her. It was 8 o'clock in the evening.  
  
"I slept that long? Oh dear," Rinoa rubbed her head before she cringed in pain. "I totally forgot about my head. Bad hand! Shouldn't have touched it. Now it hurts again!" She tried to lie back down on the bed when something caught her eye. She looks towards her left side and saw a shadowy figure sitting beside the nearby. Slowly, she turned on the table lamp and in her relief it was Squall who was sitting on the chair. She giggled softly as she looked at him. He looked so cute when he sleeps. So innocent. Why must he turns himself into a big meanie when he wakes up? Rinoa edged nearer not noticing that Squall was waking up.  
  
As she edged nearer and almost touched Squall's forehead, he shot open his eyes, making a shock and embarrassed Rinoa stumbled back on her bed. As quick as the lightning, she covered up her blushing cheeks with the bed sheet leaving a confused Squall staring at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Squall asked.  
  
"No..nothing," Rinoa answered under the cover.  
  
"Then why are you staring at me so close?"  
  
"Wh...what? Since when?"  
  
"Just now. What are you looking at?"  
  
".........."  
  
"I didn't hear you,"  
  
"Squall, shut up and this is an order from your client," Rinoa shouted in embarrassment.  
  
"Whatever. In that case, I'm going down," Squall said simply. Rinoa uncovered herself and sat up.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Downstairs,"  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Dinner." Squall stood up and began to leave the room when he heard a shout.  
  
"Hey, wait up! I want to go to. I'm starving," Rinoa stood up and started to run towards Squall when her vision blurred. Luckily, Squall managed to save her from falling and hitting her head again.  
  
"Are you all right? You shouldn't run. You're still weak," Squall said with a hint of concern.  
  
"I guess I'm all right," Rinoa rubbed her head gently before stabilizing her self on the ground. It was then she realized that Squall was still holding her and the closeness between them made her blush again. Quickly but reluctantly, she released herself from the grasp and walked out of the room slowly with Squall beside her. Why am I feeling like this? Stop blushing Rinoa! Rinoa scolded herself mentally as she walked down the stairs.  
  
Unfortunately, she almost fell down the stairs and was saved again by Squall who was shaking his head and gave her the why-are-you-so-clumsy. In order to save herself from triple embarrassment, she coughed slightly and continued to walk down but a firm hand gripped her right hand shocking her.  
  
"I don't want you to fall down and squashed you head again," Squall stated coolly before leading Rinoa whose face was as red as a tomato as her heat rose up her cheeks down the stairs.  
************************************************************************  
  
"Good evening Rin! I'm happy to see you're well enough to come down. Are you sure you're all right now?" Caraway asked with concern once he saw Rinoa walking down the stairs proceeding to join him for dinner.  
  
"I'm all right. Thanks for the concern dad. By the way, why are you having your dinner so late?" Rinoa asked back. Slowly, she sat down opposite of her father as Squall took the seat beside her and muttered a good evening sir to Caraway.  
  
"I was so caught up in the office that I forgot the time until Quistis reminded me it was well past 7. So here I am waiting for the dinner to be cooked," Caraway explained as two maids came in with two plates and forks and spoons and everything needed for dinner for both Rinoa and Squall.  
  
"Where's Quistis anyway?" Rinoa looked around as Quistis joined them almost every night for dinner.  
  
"That girl had a date with her boyfriend tonight. What's his name again? That long time boyfriend of hers?"  
  
"Dad, it's Seifer Almasy,"  
  
"Oh yes. Seifer, the famous police around. Why do I keep forgetting?" Rinoa smiled and shook her head as she ate up her fresh and hot dinner.  
  
"Talk about boyfriends. When are you getting yourself one eh? Or you already had one without me noticing?" Caraway teased making Rinoa to drop her food.  
  
"Dad! You know I don't have one! Besides, I don't need one. I'm happy with what I am now. So stop talking about this subject," Rinoa argued.  
  
Caraway chuckled before teasing back. "But as far as I'm concern, I think you had just found yourself a perfect partner. Didn't I tell you time would change everything?" Caraway looked at Squall before looking back at Rinoa. He had viewed the whole process of Squall leading Rinoa down the stairs and she held his hands firmly.  
  
"Dad!" Rinoa felt like an idiot and before long she left the dining table blushing profusely claiming that she was not feeling well and wanted some rest.  
  
"In that case, go and have some rest. Squall, you'll keep an eye on her like you always do right? Now, if you had finished your dinner, I strongly recommend that you should go up too. In case, my daughter needs a support to go up the stairs," Caraway winked at Squall and chuckled when he heard Rinoa groaning in annoyance while heading up the stairs.  
  
Squall did not know what got into him but somehow he blushed on Caraway's statements. In order to hide his blush, he quickly walked up the stairs and trailed behind Rinoa as Caraway continued chuckling.  
  
"I think I'm getting myself a future son-in-law soon," Caraway smiled and continued eating his dinner alone.  
************************************************************************ Yeah! Another chapter! I have to end this chapter here. I had a whole big Biology book that I haven't even laid a finger on and two chapters of Additional Mathematics that I'm still blur and a Chemistry book which I'm total blank and the test is on Monday and Tuesday! So I got to go. I don't want to fail my test. Please REVIEW!!! Thank you! 


	7. The leader's mastermind

Author's notes: Phew! I'm finally having a break from my test. A pure bliss from heaven; two days break. So anyway, here I am typing another chapter for this fiction. Actually I've never thought I will be serious about this fiction but before I knew it I started typing and don't want to stop. I want to convey my thanks for those who reviewed. Last but not least thank you for reading this chapter.  
The leader's mastermind  
"What?! They got both of Abs and Luke? Damn those two bastards! Didn't I tell them to be careful?!" Luxter, the leader of the anti-government gang fumed in anger. He was having a meeting with his followers when one of them reported the failure of Abs and Luke to him.  
  
"What are we going to do now? They had tightened up the security of our target. It's almost impossible to kidnap her now," Mark, one of his most trustworthy followers asked.  
  
"I know. Thanks to those idiots! Told them to be careful and now they screwed up!"  
  
"And...."  
  
"And what now Mark?!"  
  
"According to the information I obtained, it seems that Abs and Luke almost succeeded if it is not for the bodyguard of that Rinoa Heartilly," Mark explained slowly.  
  
"Now who is that ass?!"  
  
"Squall Leonhart sir!"  
  
"In that case, screw him! Find someone to assassinate him too!"  
  
"All right sir and sir?"  
  
"What now! Geez, you're pissing me off!"  
  
"Abs and Luke had apparently disclosed your identity to the police,"  
  
"......In that case, send them to meet the Devil too. They are no longer useful," Luxter said cruelly earning a few groan of annoyance and disapproval from his followers. "Silence all of you! Now this is what you will get for betraying me! As for the mission to kidnap that Rinoa, HE shall go."  
  
All eyes were averted to the shadow behind the leader, Luxter. Gasp were heard when the man in the shadows revealed himself. He is no doubt the best assassinator available, named Kiros.  
************************************************************************  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you stop talking about him?" Rinoa grunted in annoyance. Quistis laughed softly before proceeding to sip her tea. Both of them were having a tea break on the garden of the presidential palace when Quistis started to ask Rinoa about Squall who was busy walking around the garden. Apparently the rumors of Squall and Rinoa had spread quickly on the presidential palace thanks to the president himself.  
  
"Aw, come on Rin. Tell me something, anything. Say the process of him saving you from the kidnappers. I think that is very romantic. Seifer never did something like this before," Quistis giggled.  
  
"What so romantic about getting hit on the head twice and falling into unconsciousness? Besides, , I do not have any special feelings towards him. Last but not least of course Seifer never did it cause you're safe and sound! Don't tell me you want to get kidnap too?"  
  
"Of course not! I'm happy with everything that is going on right now. By the way, I noticed something," Quistis said.  
  
"What thing?" Rinoa asked dully as she looked towards the greenery in the garden before she spotted Squall. She quickly averted her gaze to other place as she heard a teasing cough from Quistis.  
  
"No special feelings huh? Anyway back to the topic. As I was saying I noticed something. Some small changes that in my opinion have a lot of effects on you,"  
  
"Yeah right. What changes?" Rinoa asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"That bodyguard of yours is not that cold anymore compared to when he first came. Don't you notice for this whole week, he followed you closely, and attend to your needs. He acted more like your boyfriend more than your bodyguard. I guess time does changes everything," Quistis stifled a laugh.  
  
"Cut it off Quisty! Since when did he act like that? He is still the big meanie as I see it and no time doesn't change anything!" Rinoa was blushing deeply.  
  
"Yeah sure. Whatever. He's a big meanie all right. But the meanie that you love," Quistis laughed and stood up to avoid Rinoa from hitting her head. "Oh look at the time. I got to go back in or else the president will start nagging. Bye!" With that Quistis jogged back to the presidential palace leaving a blushing Rinoa deep in her thoughts.  
  
"He's a big meanie all right. But the meanie that you love," those words rang through Rinoa's head as she gazed dreamily at Squall who was still walking around the garden but in a slower pace. "Weird. Why must I blush every time Squall was mentioned? He's just my bodyguard and nothing else. Not to mention that he's also a meanie," Rinoa mumbled under her breath before coming to a sudden halt. The word 'meanie' had once again reminded her of what Quistis told her. Quickly, she knocked the thought out of her mind and stood up only to hear a question.  
  
"You're going in?" Squall asked once he saw Rinoa getting up. She turned her head towards him and gazed longingly before smiling and shaking her head no. Sensing that something was not right, Squall approached her.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked shortly.  
  
"I'm fine. Here, have a seat. You have been walking around for quite some time now," Rinoa pushed a chair towards Squall as she sat back down. Squall nodded silently before sitting down beside her. Silence filled the air as Rinoa could not find the right topic to talk with Squall while he himself was clearly not the type who would strike up a conversation.  
  
Minutes had passed and Rinoa found that she was still stirring her half-cup tea boringly as Squall had apparently lost in his deep thoughts again as he sat on the chair with his arms folded and eyes closed. Time passed boringly before loud gun shots were heard outside the presidential palace shocking everyone including Rinoa and Squall.  
  
Squall quickly stood up and brought out his two revolvers as he walked beside Rinoa and scanned the area for any sudden attacks. However, no attacks came leaving everyone in confusion.  
  
"Let's go and check out what happened," Rinoa pulled Squall towards the front of the presidential palace. They arrived shortly but they did not see anything as soldiers were already grouping themselves up and surrounded the presidential palace. Rinoa walked to the middle of the compound where she found Caraway and Quistis.  
  
"Oh Rinoa. Thank god you're all right. Did you hurt yourself or anything?" Caraway asked anxiously.  
  
"No dad. I'm all right. What happened?"  
  
"It seems that someone tried to raid in to the presidential palace but apparently a mysterious guy managed to stop them just in time," Quistis explained. The surroundings were very noisy each and every conversation hard to hear.  
  
"So who is this guy?" Rinoa asked in a loud voice.  
  
"Who what? Oh you mean who's that guy? No one knows. He left before anyone sees him but he did left a note saying something like careful of sudden attacks and something like that I didn't really read it but he did wrote his name clearly there. Kiros," Quistis answered.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well no one knows anything about him and....." Caraway's sentence was cut short when an explosion was heard making almost everyone to collapse to the ground. The impact was so strong that stone statues in the area broke and the stones were scattered injuring several people.  
  
"Protect the president!" A lieutenant shouted. Soldiers quickly surrounded the president and took out their weapons in defense as ten soldiers went and investigate what happened.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Caraway asked as he slowly stood back up to the ground.  
  
"I think so," Quistis replied as she too, stood up and dusted the debris off her skirt. Rinoa was panting heavily due to the shock the explosion gave her. She was lucky that Squall managed to cover her when the explosion happened.  
  
"You all right?" Squall whispered to Rinoa. She nodded slowly as she tried to regain her composure. Once she regained her composure, she tried to stand up but she noticed there's a weight crushing on her. She blushed furiously as she noticed that Squall was still lie on top of her covering her from the explosion.  
  
"Um, Squall? I need to get up now. I'm all right now," Rinoa said only to hear some painful groan from Squall. "Are you all right Squall?" Not answering her question, Squall stood up but fell back down on the ground hitting his head on top of Rinoa's lap.  
  
"Squall? Squall? Dad! His head and arms are bleeding!" Rinoa shouted in panic. Hearing this, Caraway and Quistis rushed towards both of them.  
  
"He broke his left arm. Oh dear, he got a deep cut on his forehead. Quick, call the doctor!" Quistis shouted.  
  
"Didn't you hear what she says? Get the doctor now!" Caraway shouted angrily making the soldiers to rush out to get the doctor immediately.  
  
"Squall? Oh, please be all right?" Rinoa choked on her words as tears streamed down her face. Gently, she stroked Squall's hair and forehead only to get her hands covered in blood. "Please don't die, Squall," Rinoa pleaded in tears as Caraway and Quistis looked on helplessly.  
  
Hyne knows what will happen to Squall.  
************************************************************************  
  
Yeap! Another chapter done! I'm still having my exams so I'm sorry if you think this chapter is short and full of mistakes. I don't have the time to really edit it so I'm really really sorry. Last but not least please tell me you're still reading this fiction by clicking on the blue 'submit review' button below. Thank you! 


	8. Love is in the air

Author's note: All rightie...I'm keeping this verrryyyyy short. Thanks for all the reviews...as for the assassin spelling, I saw that and I myself don't feel right but as I'd mentioned, I absolutely didn't have the time to edit it so I'm very sorry about it. Last but not least, keep sending in the reviews!!!  
  
Note: /..../ Squall's thoughts. (This chapter only)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Love is in the air  
  
Squall stirred slightly before opening up his eyes. "Where the hell am I? What was I doing? ......??????? Damn! I was in the middle of the collision, and some rock fell and...Rinoa. Where's she?" Squall tried to get up when he accidentally hit his left arm making him to wince in pain.  
  
Only then did Squall notice that his left arm was broken and was wrapped and hanged in the an arm sling. Despite the pain, he tried to get up. / I got to find Rinoa./ As he was struggling to get up the bed, a person near his bed stirred lightly as she leaned her face towards the bed.  
  
"Who the....Rinoa?" Squall finally realized he was back inside his room in the presidential palace. Squall sighed lightly and averted his gaze back to Rinoa. Somehow, he found he's got the liking of staring at her angelic face. /Since when Squall Leonhart started to notice and like someone? Is this what they call love? No way!/ Squall kicked himself mentally and chuckled slightly out of embarrassment from his own thoughts. However, what Squall did not know was while he was busy thinking all those things, someone was watching at him curiously.  
  
"Why are you chuckling?" Rinoa's voice broke the silence and startled Squall. /Shit! She's awake./ Squall did not know how to answer so he decided to give the next best thing - a shrug.  
  
"Come on, tell me," Rinoa persuaded only to be answered by a shrug again. "Fine! Meanie!" Rinoa scowled and push Squall's left arm.  
  
"Hey, watch that hand. It's broken!" Squall winced in pain.  
  
"Gosh! I'm so so sorry! Are you all right?" Rinoa asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll be all right as long as you didn't hit me again," Squall chuckled lightly when he heard an annoyed grunt from Rinoa. "But, my forehead is the thing that really gives me the pain."  
  
"Do you need any painkiller? I have dozens of them," Rinoa offered. Squall smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Where did you get those things from?"  
  
"You mean the painkiller? My dad bought them for me when I complained that my head was aching after the kidnappers hit my head on the floor," Rinoa laughed recalling the incident where her father bought the whole box of painkillers into her room. Seconds later her laughter stopped and the room was silence once more.  
  
/Say something. Anything. Whatever./ Squall was busy finding for words to start a conversation. He got to admit that social class was never his favorite class.  
  
"The doctor said the bandage can be removed tomorrow," Rinoa said.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" Squall asked in confusion.  
  
"The doctor said the bandage on your forehead can be removed tomorrow," Rinoa repeated.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"But....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"She said there's going to be a scar on your forehead. Sorry,"  
  
"What's with the sorry?" Squall was getting confused at the sudden change of Rinoa's mood. /I thought she was happy just now./  
  
"If it is not because of protecting me, you won't be suffering all the pain. And now, there's going to be a permanent scar on your forehead. I....I feel terrible," Rinoa muffled softly. Only then Squall noticed she was began to cry.  
  
"Hey, hey. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm used to all the bone breaking stuff and a scar on my forehead won't hurt. At least, /This is leading nowhere. Argh! Who cares?/ I have proof of me doing a perfect job of protecting the Galbadia President's daughter right?" Squall was trying very hard to comfort Rinoa.  
  
Knowing Squall was trying his best to crack a joke to entertain her, Rinoa laughed between cries. "Thanks Squall. I'm feeling better. It's just I felt scared. What will happen if you died? I can't bare to think."  
  
"That's why I am alive," Squall answered shortly. Rinoa nodded before laughing again.  
  
"I think I'm a little hungry. I'm going down to the kitchen," Squall announced.  
  
"I'm going too. And Squall? Mind if I ask you a question?" Rinoa asked suddenly. Squall shot her a quizzical look before nodding.  
  
"If protecting me wasn't your job....would....would you still save me like what you did all these while?"  
  
/If it wasn't my job I won't even know you so how in the world can I save you?.....oh./ Squall finally understood what she was trying say.  
  
"So will you?" Rinoa asked again when she obtained no answer. Finally she sighed. "Forget about it. I wait for you outside your room." Rinoa got up from her chair and was walking out of the room when she found Squall tapping on her shoulders.  
  
".....I'll protect you whenever and wherever you are. I'm just doing what I wanted to do," Squall answered before walking out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Rinoa alone.  
  
"Did he just say that?" Rinoa regained her composure. Before long she started to smile happily again. "Squall wait up!" she shouted before running out of the room to join Squall.  
  
Out in the corridor, Squall leaned against the wall while waiting for the approaching Rinoa. "You're slow."  
  
"No I'm not!" Rinoa protested. Squall smiled softly and together they walked down to the kitchen. / I must have changed. /  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry if you think this chapter is too short but I just can't seem to find the right time to type on. Anyway the real chapter is coming up a few days after this temporary chapter. Anyway, please submit your reviews. The more reviews I received, the faster I'll write. Wink wink. Thank you. 


	9. What kind of plan is that?

Author's notes: I am very sorry for this late update but I was caught up with my school assignments and in the same time suffered from a laziness syndrome (wink wink). On the other hand, I am exceptionally happy to know that the number of reviews had reached 70. Millions of thank for those who reviewed and supported my fiction till today. Last but not least, thank you for reading this chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
What kind of plan was that?  
  
"What in the world are you thinking?" Luxter shouted angrily at Kiros. Kiros sighed at looked away. "I'm talking to you god damn it!"  
  
"It's part of my plan," Kiros stated simply.  
  
"What kind of stupid plan was that? You bombed the presidential palace, causing chaos all over and what's worse? You left a note with your name there! Are you trying to be a hero or something?"  
  
"Don't try to insult my intelligence with your simple brain,"  
  
"Why you?!"  
  
"Do you want to overthrow the Galbadia government?" Kiros spat back.  
  
"Of course I do! Why do you think I paid all the money to release you from the prison?" Luxter growled.  
  
"Then did you see any improvement made from your followers apart from being caught by the police?" Kiros laughed.  
  
"...Now why must you remind me of that two idiots? Luxter scowled making Kiros to smirked triumphantly.  
  
"By the way, do you want me to deal with them?"  
  
"....Well, since their in the prison now and they may be giving more and more information about me to those damn cops any moment and SINCE they are so goddamn stupid to fail such an easy mission, kill them,"  
  
"All right that can be done, but I need to your full trust from now on.So do you trust me now?" Kiros asked.  
  
"...Tch fine fine. Do whatever you want but make sure it really turns out good," Luxter groaned.  
  
"You shall see...."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"You had no idea how happy I was when I heard that you're all right!" Zell exclaimed as he hugged Rinoa tightly.  
  
"Chill down, Zell. You're going to kill her with that big hug of yours!" Selphie said as she pulled Rinoa out of Zell's deathly grasp.  
  
"Geez sorry, Rin. It's been a long time since we met and there's so many fricking things happening to you! You can't blame me for being worried about you as a friend," Zell grinned widely as he sat down on a sofa.  
  
"Right...anyway, I heard you had won the International Martial Arts competition for the second straight year! Congrats!" Rinoa exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. After all, who can defeat the ever great Zell!" Zell laughed loudly making Selphie and Rinoa sighed and shook their heads.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, by the way, Irvy asked me to apologize for him as he couldn't make it here today. He went for a driving lesson," Selphie said as she took a sipped of the tea. Silence filled the air of the presidential palace's living room suddenly.  
  
"Irvine, learning.... how.. to... .drive?" Rinoa said before bursting into laughter and later joined by the other two. "How in the world did that happen?"  
  
"Well, if you want to know, actually..." Selphie's voice trailed off. Before long, it was fast approaching the evening. Zell and Selphie decided that it's best for them to go back. After saying some goodbyes and miss you Rinoa finally closed the door. Sighing softly, Rinoa looked up to the staircase and noticed that someone was watching over her silently. Rinoa smiled almost immediately when her eyes met with his.  
  
"My dad's not here tonight as you know it. He'll be away in Timber for a week. So, since there's only two of us here not counting the whole bunch of armies out there, care to join me for dinner?" Rinoa asked courteously. Smiling softly, Squall nodded.  
  
*Moments later *  
  
Squall and Rinoa were silently savouring their dinner. Occasionally, Rinoa would look up and stole a glance of Squall. However, she only met with disappointment each time as Squall was looking down all the time refusing to meet her eyes.  
  
"So....how's your forehead?" Rinoa asked in all of a sudden.  
  
"Forehead? Oh, the scar. It's all right," Squall replied.  
  
"Didn't hurt anymore?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Oh, I see," Rinoa muttered under her breath and continued eating up her dinner. That was the last conversation they ever had during the dinner. After the dinner, Rinoa sat down in the living room and watched the television boringly with Squall who did nothing but leaned on the sofa and closes his eyes. (He still have to keep an eye on her.)  
  
"Ever since that day he got injured, he didn't really talk to me again. What's happening? It's been three days for goodness sake!" Thinking of that, Rinoa growled in annoyance making Squall to open his eyes.  
  
"Is there any problem?" he asked.  
  
Yeah and the problem is you. Rinoa felt like shouting those words out but instead she found herself just muttering the word nothing.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa spoke getting Squall's attention.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going out tomorrow to the shopping arcade,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"You....you're coming right?"  
  
"....Of course I am," Squall answered. "Is there anything?"  
  
"....Nothing. It's kinda late now, I'm going to bed. Good night Squall," Rinoa rose from the sofa but did not move as she was hoping that Squall would say something but he didn't. Sighing for the thousandth time for the day, she walked up the stairs and to her bedroom.  
  
Closing the bedroom's door behind her, Rinoa slumped herself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Is he trying to avoid me? Maybe he really thinks that protecting me is a job and nothing else. Maybe he really doesn't like me...."Rinoa murmured before sliding her eyes close, hoping to get a sweet dream after a tiresome day.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the headquaters of the Galbadia police station, two cranky criminals were not having a good night sleep. Somehow, they knew something was going to happen after they failed their mission of kidnapping the president's daughter, Rinoa.  
  
"Geez Luke stop moving! I can't sleep if you go on moving!" Abs shouted angrily.  
  
"Sorry Abs, but I just can't help it! I'm worry, mate" Luke explained.  
  
"Worried about what now, Luke! Yesterday, you worried about where we going to stay if we got banished by our boss, the day before you worried about dying here due to starvation, so what now?" Abs growled through his gritted teeth. He was getting very impatient towards Luke. "You know, I should worried about how to get some sleep if you continue blabbering about you worries! Oh yeah, maybe I should just kill you or cut your tongue off eh? What do YOU think?"  
  
"Geez, cool down mate. I'm sorry if I really disturbed you but this time I'm serious about it!" Luke argued.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well, since we failed our mission....well, you do know what happens to the members who failed their mission right?  
  
"....Yea..Yeah. They got killed," Abs gulped.  
  
"So...it's been quite some time we're in the jail now...don't you think we're too safe to notice dangers approaching?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I don't understand a word! In fact your words don't make sense at all!" Abs shouted nervously.  
  
"Well at least they make sense to me," a voice suddenly boomed in front of them. Slowly, both of them averted their gaze to the door of the cell only to be confronted by their worst nightmares.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
All righty! I'm ending this chapter here. I hope that all the readers out there don't stop reading this fiction because of the last update. The good news is I'm getting free lately, so I shall update this fiction more frequently. Till then, happy reading and thanks for waiting! :) Please review by the way! 


	10. Secrets blurting out

Author's notes: I am really delighted to receive more than 10 reviews for the previous chapter! Thank you for all the support you all gave to this fiction and me. (Never really think I could make it this far at the beginning.) Special thanks to KinOf Dragons and Verdannii de la Rosa. Last but not least, thank YOU for reading.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Secrets blurting out.  
  
"Now what the hell is happening here?!" Seifer stormed into the prison only to be greeted with cries. Curious to know what had happened, he walked on with his two assistants. With a revolver in his hand, Seifer approached the cell of the Abs and Luke. "So....what do we have here?"  
  
"He almost killed me...," Abs whispered while trembling hard.  
  
"He almost killed us!" Luke shouted out loud before crying again.  
  
"Tom, call in the janitor! If you both keep on like that, I'm going to charge you for the cleaning fees," Seifer smirked and shook his head. Abs and Luke hung their heads in shame. They had wetted their pants. Abs was trying to knock his head against the wall in shame. It was the second time he wetted his pants ever since he was caught. "Now tell me. What happened?"  
  
"Thank you," Luke said as Seifer handed him a coffee. Both Luke and Abs were brought up to the police office again. (The prison is located in the underground of the polica station.) "You know Abs, it's been a long time since I had such great coffee!" Luke grinned while Abs rolled his eyes. They both had regained their composure after sitting and drinking coffee for the last 15 minutes with the whole bunch of police in duty watching over them.  
  
"Ready to tell me what happened?" Seifer asked suddenly. He grabbed a chair and sat down facing both of them. Hearing that, Abs tightened his fist in anger.  
  
"It's him! Damn him!" He shouted suddenly earning glances from everyone else.  
  
"He means the boss," Luke whispered to Seifer.  
  
"So what about him?" Seifer asked.  
  
"He sent a guy to kill us after everything we did for him!!! Fuck him!" Abs slammed his fist on the table. Luke sighed and shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Real sad. Boss is trying to kill us," Luke said.  
  
"Sir Almasy, we found out that the manhole in the underground was opened and there's sign of someone destroying the cover," Tom, one of Seifer's assistant explained as he entered the office.  
  
"So that's how the killer got in. Do you guys know him?" Seifer asked. Abs and Luke shook their head.  
  
"But, I remember his voice!" Abs exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Luke agreed.  
  
"It's no use if you know his voice. We can't identify someone that way. Did you guys remember his face?" Seifer asked as he took down their statements.  
  
"No, he covered his face with a mask," Luke answered. Seifer sighed.  
  
"From now on, you two are going to sleep in the room beside this office. It used to be a storeroom but we'll fix that up and don't worry cause there's a lot of us working on this floor," Seifer explained.  
  
"There's another thing. Since that damn boss doesn't treasure us anymore, we decided to give you guys every last information we know about him," Abs gritted his teeth while Luke nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right. Let the game begins.."Seifer smirked.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The next morning was a particular beautiful morning. The birds sang and soar above the blue sky while the crowds below hustle and bustle in a merry mood except for two particular person.  
  
Rinoa walked on the streets while gazing through the windows' of shops boringly. Brushing her hair fringe to the side of her face, she took the opportunity to steal a glance of Squall who was walking beside her silently. As they walked on side-by-side, Rinoa heard whispers like 'Who's that cute guy?' 'Aww, he's taken!' 'I hate that lucky girl beside him' making her giggled softly. Her mood were rose to a high level and she walked on with a smile on her face with a curious Squall following beside her.  
  
After some time, they reached their destination.  
  
"We're here. Let's go in," Rinoa urged Squall. Together, they walked in the Galbadia hotel. Inside, Rinoa turned to the right and walked down the stairs reaching her destination.  
  
Squall followed her down and was greeted with a small stage with a grand piano in front of him, some seats and a small bar behind.  
  
"Why is she coming here?" Squall thought silently as he looked at Rinoa quizzically. Slowly, Rinoa walked up to the stage and sat down.  
  
"Have a seat somewhere, Squall," she whispered. Squall stood for a moment before nodding silently. He then walked to the nearest sit and sat down. A few seconds later, Rinoa took a deep breath before starting to play the piano.  
  
Surprisingly, although Squall had never took the liking of music, he found the music that Rinoa played was very pleasant and sweet. Before long, he was caught in the music.  
  
After a while, Rinoa finished her song and rose from the seat much to Squall's disappointment. She bowed gracefully after receiving loud claps from the audience before walking towards Squall. She sat down beside Squall and muttered a 'the usual please' to a waitress nearby before leaning on the sit.  
  
"Nice song," Squall blurted out suddenly. Rinoa sat up and smiled.  
  
"It's called Eyes On Me. My mum wrote it long time ago. This was the first song when she started to become a singer. Too bad, I can only play it and not sing it. I don't think I can match with her voice," Rinoa giggled softly and shook her head.  
  
"...That's why you're here to perform occasionally?" Squall asked. Rinoa shook her head.  
  
"Only twice a year. Although I came here often to have some drinks with my friends but no, I only went up the stage twice a year," Rinoa explained. "One during my mum's birthday and the other during the day my mum died...."  
  
"....Today is the day she died," Rinoa whispered. Squall saw that her eyes were filled with tears waiting to flow out from her eyes while Rinoa fought them back hardly. Not knowing what to do, Squall just patted Rinoa on her back and smiled at her.  
  
"It's all right," Squall said.  
  
"...Thanks," Rinoa replied rubbing the tears off her eyes. After finishing up their drinks, they walked out and continued walking down the strees aimlessly. They reached a junction when they saw a commotion happening. A crowd had gathered around the busy junction.  
  
"What's happening?" Rinoa asked. Squall shrugged. Eager to know what happened, Rinoa began to walk towards the crowd.  
  
"Wait here all right? I'll be back in a minute!" Rinoa shouted from a distance. Before Squall could say anything, Rinoa had already disappeared within the crowds.  
  
"Shit! Doesn't she know that it is very dangerous?" Squall groaned while he pushed through the crowd finding for Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa sighed after knowing that it was just a common accident happening but due to the bad temper of both drivers, they caused a commotion by fighting on the road. While Rinoa was turning back to find Squall, a hand grabbed her from behind. Rinoa tried to screamed but the hand was quick and wrapped a handkerchief soaked with chloroform on her face making her losing her conscious.  
  
"Squall...help....me....," Rinoa muttered with her last energy before losing her conscious. Seeing no sign of Rinoa, Squall knew something was not right. He ran down the streets searching frantically on each and every alley available.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side, Rinoa managed to open her eyes after much effort. She blinked her eyes a few times. Her head was spinning due to the effect of the chloroform. She found herself being tied up and gagged. She looked around and noticed that she was in a dark and dirty alley.  
  
"Woke up?" A voice asked. Rinoa looked up and saw a tall, muscular guy smirking towards her. Slowly, he approached Rinoa. "Good, now we can have some fun...."  
  
Rinoa backed away but soon her back was already touching the wall meaning she was trapped. Tears trickled down her face, as the insane guy approached her with bad thoughts in his mind.....  
  
********************************************************************* Okay, I'm done! I'm going to bed so, please R+R! Last but not least, thanks for reading! 


	11. Explanations

Author's notes: I found myself looking forward to writing this fiction almost every night after I'd finished my assignments. I'm kind of depressed lately....a lot had happened for last 6 month but I'm glad that I still all of you out there reading my fiction and giving me reviews. They meant so much too me. So, thanks a lot for everyone out there who supported me. Last but not least, thank you for reading this chapter....(bow down)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Explanations.  
  
"Shit! Damn!" Squall cursed while he was frantically searching for Rinoa. He cursed again when he found himself standing in front of the fifth empty alley. "Where is she?!"  
  
"Mmph! Mmph!" Rinoa tried shouting the word help but to no avail as she was gagged. Somehow, she knew that she was not as lucky as last time where Squall managed to save her before Abs and Luke kidnap her. Tears were flowing freely on her angelic face by then. / Is this the end? My life is going to end. That asshole is going to rape and kill me. No one is going to miss me....especially Squall. Squall...I'm going to miss you. Goodbye, Squall./ Rinoa thought painfully as she closed her eyes and prepared the worst to come.  
  
Rinoa felt the maniac touching her arms and ripped off her shirt. She tightened eyes but instead of continuing, the maniac let out a loud yelp. However, Rinoa did not open her eyes. She thought it was probably another excited yell from the maniac and that thought making mood even worst. She waited but nothing came....Seconds past and Rinoa found someone approaching her. /Damn! The asshole is going to rape me all right!/ She felt a hand removed the gag from her mouth. Slowly, she opened up her eyes only to meet with the familiar and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa uttered in disbelief. Squall just nodded quietly. Without any warning, Squall took Rinoa in his arms and embraced her fiercely. Rinoa was very shocked and did not how to react. Slowly, she returned the embrace and finally, she let out a loud and relief cry.  
  
"Am...am I dreaming? Or have you really come for me?" Rinoa muttered between sobs. "Oh, Squall! I'm so scared. I thought I was gonna die just like that in the hands of a maniac! I....."  
  
"Shhh...hush now. Everything's all right. That bastard's dead. I'm here now to protect you," Squall said soothingly as he ran his hand through her raven hair. Squall was feeling extremely glad that he found her in time or god knows what will happen.  
  
Squall was lucky that he did not ran past the small alley located in between two apartments. The maniac had hid himself and Rinoa behind a pile of trash in the alley.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Squall let go of Rinoa reluctantly. His decision proved to be a wrong one for once they parted, Squall's eyes accidentally fell on Rinoa's chest and he began to blush madly. Rinoa was wearing nothing but her bra. Her clothes were torn and left lying on the ground nearby. /She's so beautiful...oh shit! What am I thinking?/ Squall slapped himself mentally.  
  
Quickly, he unbuttoned his black shirt and put it around Rinoa. "Here put this on. We're going to the police station. Let them handle this bastard." Blushing profusely, Rinoa nodded silently and got up.  
  
/He...he saw me almost topless. How am I going to face hmi in the future?/ Rinoa began to battle with her thoughts but was cut off when Squall patted her shoulder urging her to walk. Rinoa muttered a word sorry and began walking when she fell back on the ground painfully shocking Squall.  
  
"Ouch!" Rinoa yelped in pain as she held her right ankle.  
  
"What happened?" Squall kneeled down and asked.  
  
"....I think I twisted my right leg," Rinoa replied. "I don't think I can walk."  
  
Squall sighed and thought silently for a moment.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Rinoa asked in surprise. Squall had carried her up on his back and started walking.  
  
"Since you can't walk. I'll carry you," he answered simply.  
  
"But it's a long way from here!" Rinoa protested.  
  
"....It's all right," Squall assured her and walked on. Inside, Rinoa could feel her heart jumping with joy as she leaned on Squall's bare back. (He gave his shirt to Rinoa so basically, he's um....topless.....hehehehe)  
  
Soon they were on the streets again and this time Rinoa could almost be certain there were lots of girls shooting her a I'm-going-to-kill-you look while some just whispered 'Look how cute the couple is' or 'Ah! I'm going mad! That guy's so cool!' while some stared blankly and some looked away in disgust but one thing's for sure. Everyone on the streets was looking at the cute couple.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"All right. That should wrap up everything. Don't worry, Tom told me they had already fixed up the mad man," Seifer explained after finishing taking Squall and Rinoa's statements.  
  
"Thanks Seifer," Rinoa said.  
  
"Take care of yourself all right Rin? I was nearly scared to death when you guys came in and lodged a report about a mad man harassing you. Hey there...um..Mr. Squall Leonhart, thanks for saving Rin," Seifer held out his hand towards Squall. Squall shook his hands in a friendly manner.  
  
"Oh and another thing, Seifer," Rinoa said suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Could you like please don't tell my father about everything that happened today," Rinoa said.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is possible cause this is quite a serious case involving a heavily wanted mad man and if I didn't tell him, some how it'll spread. BUT, I'll try to cover it up," Seifer grinned.  
  
"And don't you dare tell Quistis!" Rinoa threatened. Seifer held his hand up and laughed. The phone rang suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, how's the condition? All right, good, ok. Thanks!" Seifer hung down before looking up at those two. "They already bringing the corpse back here for autopsy. Both of you can go now. The doctor said you could walk but slowly and oh, Squall? You can have my jacket. It's better to have something on than walking around topless eh?" Seifer teased.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Rinoa? You in there?" Squall knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Rinoa said inside the room. Turning the doorknob, Squall opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I brought you your dinner and some aspirins. Is your headache getting better?" Squall walked towards Rinoa who was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yeah...thanks," Rinoa replied. Silently, she savoured her dinner that Squall brought and then consumed two aspirins pills. Squall sat on a chair beside the bed and watched intensively at her. Dr. Kadowaki had come to the presidential palace and treated Rinoa's leg. She assured Rinoa that her leg would recover soon as long as she takes it easy.  
  
Rinoa wondered if it was the effect of the aspirins or just her sudden burst of boldness, she blurted out suddenly. "Squall, why are you avoiding me?" Squall looked up into her eyes for a moment and did not know what to say.  
  
"Since when? I did not," Squall lied. He looked away and tried to stand up but Rinoa held his arms firmly,  
  
"Yes you are. You've been avoiding me since you got yourself injured on the forehead. In fact, you're avoiding me now. Why Squall? Why?" Rinoa was pouring her feelings out after a few days of uncertainty.  
  
".....I'm not suitable for you," Squall whispered under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rinoa, we're two different people from two different world. You're the Galbadia's president's daughter living in luxury all your life and enjoyed love from your parents. While I, I'm just an orphan living a hard life. I became a bodyguard since like 16 or 17 and I thought I could just live my life without anyone's help. Then, I started to become cold and part myself from the others. It's easy when others avoid me. I'll then have no burden but..but..."  
  
"But what Squall? Tell me,"  
  
"But I met you. And I found out that I...I love you but I knew that it'll be a disgraced for such a beautiful president's daughter to love a rotten bodyguard. So...I avoided you cause it hurts me every time I see you. I really wanted to talk to you, hold you and be with you," Squall blurted out shocking Rinoa. In a flash, Rinoa hugged Squall happily. She did not expect Squall to say such things. Feeling her hands wrapping around his waist, Squall was washed with relief and hugged her back.  
  
"Meanie! What makes you think that I care about all these things? Don't you know I love you too? Meanie meanie meanie! Big meanie!" Rinoa pounded her fists on Squall's chest before embracing him fiercely. Slowly, she looked up meeting with Squall's eyes.  
  
"You're such a beauty," Squall whispered softly while he caressed her cheeks. Finally, their lips met and both were lost in satisfying their hunger of wanting each other. Let's just say both of them did not really get a good sleep that night. :P  
  
********************************************************************* Chapter 11 up! Finally, a chapter especially for Squinoa fans after all the twist and turn. I'm rushing to play Dynasty Warriors so I'll end this chapter here. I don't think I'm qualified to write a LEMON just yet so hehehe...I hope you get what I mean about the last paragraph. Please R+R! Thanks for reading!!! 


	12. The invitation

Author's notes: Hello again! After nearly two months, I am back!!! Whee! Ok, first of all, I want to apologize for the late update. Well my sis came back and you know, family outings, school assignments..so I kinda like actually forgotten about this fiction until I received the 100th review. I was so delighted and somehow remembered hey! I wrote a fiction and it is hanging out there! :p So anyway, here I am writing the 12th chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Last but not least, thank you for reading!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The ball invitation.  
  
Squall woke up groggily from the bed muttering curses when the sunlight shone brightly from the outside illuminating his face. Reluctantly, he left the bed and walked to the windowpane. Letting down the curtains, he looked up at the clock on the wall; 7.30 a.m. Sniffling a soft yawn, he popped back down to the bed and jumped up almost immediately when he felt a hand touching his bare back. Looking down, he sighed in relief when his gaze was met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Hey," Rinoa muttered. "It's still early. Come back to bed." Squall couldn't help but smiled at her comments. Never once he would imagine that Rinoa would love him but there she was, staring at him with her puppy eyes.  
  
"I think I got to go now. It's nearly eight now. Your father will be back by twelve," Squall replied as he sat down on the bedside.  
  
"He's coming back today? Damn! I totally forgot bout it! Thanks for reminding me, I got preparations to be made. But...."  
  
"But what?" Squall asked curiously.  
  
"It's not even eight yet so you're coming back to bed!" Rinoa shot up and pinned Squall down to the bed. It was not until 10 in the morning they finally came out of that room. :P  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Upon the afternoon, an old but good-looking man arrived in an exquisite limousine at the presidential palace. 'Thank god I came back alive!' he sighed in relief. Walking down from the car, he walked forward to the main entrance for his heart was anticipating in meeting a certain someone. Ignoring all the salutes and greetings, he opened the main door and walked into the presidential palace for the first time in the week. He looked around silently, scanning each and every corner for that certain someone. However, he did not found her. Finally he gave up his search and made his way up to his office when a figure approached him slowly from behind.  
  
All of a sudden, Caraway found himself being hugged tightly from behind. Before he had the time to react he heard his daughter's sweet voice ringing through his ears.  
  
"Welcome back dad! I miss you so much!" Rinoa squealed with delight as she tightened her hug around her father. Caraway smiled at the remarks and hugged her back pouring all his love on her indicating that he missed her too. Deep inside, Caraway was also very much relieved that his daughter was hugging him at the moment and not being kidnapped from the resistance group members.  
  
"So, care to join me for lunch now?" Caraway asked Rinoa.  
  
"Of course dad! I got so many things to tell you. A lot had happened during this week!" Caraway chuckled as his daughter practically dragged him to the dining room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour later, Caraway found himself still sitting at the dining room munching up his lunch slowly as he listened carefully to Rinoa's talking. Somehow, deep inside his heart, he knew that he wouldn't have much chance to do what he was doing right at that moment. No matter how calm and peaceful the surroundings seemed to be, he knew that there was a dark shadow approaching and there would be a moment where his life would be taken away by the shadow. If all those threats were to happen twenty years ago, he wouldn't care at all for he was alone and he was always prepared for it. That was the consequences of being a powerful country's leader. But twenty years later, he had been through many changes and at this moment, he was scared. It was a shame but yes, the famous president Caraway was scared of death for he did not want to leave his beloved daughter so soon. After all, she was his only precious love after his wife left him years ago.  
  
"Dad! Are you listening?! Rinoa asked removing Caraway from his deep thoughts.  
  
"Um....of course I am! What do you think I am doing? Dreaming?" Caraway chuckled nervously gaining some curious glances from Rinoa. Clearing his throat, Caraway changed the topic.  
  
"So, by the way, while I am away...what happened between you and him?" Caraway asked while giving Rinoa a smirk.  
  
"Who?" Rinoa asked innocently.  
  
"Your bodyguard or better known as your boyfriend, Squall," Caraway laughed softly before drinking up his orange juice.  
  
"Dad! He's not my boyfriend!" Rinoa exclaimed feeling a rush of blood up her face. "Well, at least he didn't say so even though we..." Rinoa added under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me? I didn't hear you," Caraway teased back.  
  
"Aw, stop it dad! It's lucky Squall's not here!" Rinoa tried to argue back.  
  
"Talk about it. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He's outside at the garden,"  
  
"Why didn't you ask him to join us for lunch?"  
  
"He's having a headache. Lack of sleep," Rinoa answered simply while finishing up her food.  
  
"Lack of sleep? What did he do yesterday?" Caraway asked but he didn't get any answer. Instead he was met with a blushing Rinoa who was trying her best to keep her head down and finishing her food. Shaking his head, he kept his silence and continued eating.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A knock at his office's door startled him from his intense work.  
  
"Come in," Caraway stated. A soldier came in and saluted before presenting him a letter of invitation. "What is this, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Sir, this is the letter of invitation from the city hall inviting you and Miss Heartilly to the annual ball. The letter came a month ago, and you accepted the invitation and asked me to keep the invitation letter before giving it back to you when the time comes," the soldier explained.  
  
"Oh dear, I totally forgot about it. Did Rinoa know about it?" Caraway asked.  
  
"Er...yes sir. I told her before and I had reminded her yesterday so there shouldn't be a problem," he replied.  
  
"All right then. When is it?"  
  
"Tonight at 8 sir! They are holding it at the Galbadia Hotel and according to the schedule, you are suppose to arrive at 8.30 pm sharp," the soldier continued.  
  
"All right. Please prepare a car for me at 8 pm. Thank you for reminding me," Caraway took the letter from the lieutenant. "Anything else?"  
  
"No sir!"  
  
"All right then. You may go now,"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The soldier turned and walked away leaving Caraway in his room alone again gaining his thoughts.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rinoa walked out to the garden silently trying to spot for any sign of Squall. He had been at the garden for nearly two hours.  
  
"I hope he didn't vaporized away," Rinoa chuckled under her breath. Walking around the garden, she couldn't find him anywhere. Groaning in annoyance, she sat down at a wooden bench and closed her eyes enjoying the greenery.  
  
"Hey," a voice muttered behind Rinoa making her jumped up. Turning around, she shot the figure a death glare.  
  
"Must you scare me like that?" Rinoa asked while folding her arms. Squall shrugged and sat down at the bench.  
  
"I was just greeting you," Squall answered toneless. Rinoa sighed and sat beside him. Minutes passed, and poor Rinoa was getting impatient. Squall did not mutter a word ever since they sat down. Occasionally, Rinoa would steal some glances at Squall but quickly averted her gaze once Squall looked back at her.  
  
"What is it? Squall asked breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" Rinoa asked back nervously.  
  
"You were....(looking at me) Never mind. Anyway, is there anything you want me to do?" Squall enquired.  
  
"Um..actually," Rinoa began to stare down at her own legs nervously. (Here goes nothing.) "There's an annual ball held at the Galbadia Hotel tonight and my dad and I were invited."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about it. So?"  
  
"So.....can you go...with me?" Rinoa blurted out finally.  
  
"Sure," Squall answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said sure," Squall said. Rinoa looked at him blankly before smiling.  
  
"Oh okay. We'll be going at 8pm," Rinoa stated.  
  
"All right. It's that what you're going to ask me?" Squall asked.  
  
"Huh..I mean yeah. What's wrong?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Nothing," Squall answered before standing up. "Aren't you going back in?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Wait up," Rinoa stood up. Before long, both of them were walking back in. Hand in hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Phew! Finally! Another chapter done! I am so busy studying these days. Test coming without me knowing it. Hehehehe. Anyway, please review. Last but not least, thank you for reading! 


	13. An Unexpected Twist

Author's notes: READ THE NOTES BELOW!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! THIS CHAPTER IS A SPECIAL ONE!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
An unexpected twist.  
  
Squall walked to and fro at the corridor impatiently. Now and then he would lean against the wall before muttering some 'why is it so long?', 'woman' before walking around again. He had been doing that for the last half an hour. Finally, he got impatient and knocked on the door.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Squall knocked and knocked but only silence greeted him. Sighing, he stood beside the door and shook his head slowly. "What's taking her so long?" As he was lost in his thoughts, the door beside him opened up all of a sudden startling him. He stood at his position unmoved as a frustrated looking Rinoa popped her head out looking for someone.  
  
After some time Squall decided to speak up. "Looking for the president?" Rinoa looked up to find Squall staring at her boringly making her blushed.  
  
"Er...no. I am not looking for him. Actually, I'm looking for you," Rinoa tried to stifle and giggle to cover up her embarrassment but failed miserably. Squall raised an eyebrow and looked at her in a quizzical look.  
  
"Looking for me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Come in!" Rinoa pulled him in the room before he could say another word. Inside, she locked up the door and walked towards her bed before turning her attention at Squall.  
  
'What is she trying to do?' Squall asked himself repeatedly as he stared at Rinoa blankly.  
  
"Well?" Rinoa asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Well what?" Squall asked back.  
  
"Which one do you think suits me better?" Rinoa held up two dresses for him to Squall. Squall shook his head and smiled making Rinoa confused.  
  
"You spent the last thirty minutes in your room choosing between these two dresses?" Squall teased.  
  
"Well, it is important how I look tonight!" Rinoa protested. "It's a ball for goodness sake."  
  
"So?" Squall snapped back.  
  
"Argh...you wouldn't understand what a girl wants," Rinoa growled. Squall shrugged careless.  
  
"Well, I guess so. But seriously, if I were you, I won't choose," Squall walked towards the door.  
  
"Why did you say so?" Rinoa asked back.  
  
"Because...you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing," with that, Squall walked out of the room leaving Rinoa speechless but none the less happy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are we ready to go Sir?" Squall asked once he saw president Caraway at the entrance of the palace.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Squall. Nice tuxedo. You looked very handsome tonight," Caraway complimented making Squall a little embarrass. He was not very used to all these praising things. In fact, all these while, he never really socialized much.  
  
"Aw, come on, son. There's no need to feel embarrass. You look great!" Caraway continued. "Wait till Rinoa sees you," Caraway whispered loud enough for only Squall to hear making him blushed. Caraway laughed before shaking his head. "Children nowadays. Anyway, we have to wait for Rinoa. Once she's down, we're all set to go," Caraway changed his topic. Squall nodded silently.  
  
Minutes later, Rinoa finally came down the stairs. Squall turned his head to have a look at her and what he saw nearly made his jaw dropped. Clad in a simple black dress, a low cut and a diamond necklace, Rinoa was ravishingly beautiful. Quickly, Squall turned his attention away, in order to avoid his blushing face to be seen.  
  
"Ah, finally you're here. Come now, we don't want to be late, do we?" Caraway walked to the limousine leaving Rinoa and Squall alone.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Squall asked while trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Squall, are you blushing?" Rinoa asked while she looked at his face.  
  
"No, I'm not," he denied before walking away. Giggling, Rinoa followed him to the limousine. Moments later they arrived at the hotel. Reporters and high-ranking officials surrounded President Caraway and Rinoa. Finally, with the help of Squall they finally escaped from the reporters and entered the ballroom.  
  
"Wow, it sure is pretty," Rinoa gasped as she entered the ball room. The host certainly did a very good job in decorating the ballroom. Gracefully, she walked towards the heart of the ballroom leaving her father behind.  
  
Meanwhile, Caraway was busy discussing important things with a few generals and the mayor of the city. On the other side, Squall had managed to find himself a comfortable spot at the corner of the ballroom. He didn't really enjoy socializing so he decided it's best to just keep out of the attention.  
  
"Rinoa! Over here!" Selphie waved frantically as she saw Rinoa. Irvine sighed looking at Selphie's hyperactive behavior. Quickly, Rinoa made her way through the crowd and joined Selphie and Irvine.  
  
"Hey! Didn't know I will see you guys here! Why are you here anyway?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, my dad got the invitation for two. He's supposed to come here with my mom but unfortunately she had some nasty flu two days ago. So, here I am, taking over her place," Selphie grinned. Her father is currently the head of the Deiling City's police department and was known as a very righteous and kind-hearted officer.  
  
"And what about you?" Rinoa shot a curious glance at the smirking Irvine.  
  
"Well as usual, I just charm my way here," he answered earning a poke at his stomach by Selphie. "Ouch! Was that necessary? Fine! I managed to find a job as a news reporter! I'm on duty tonight! But none the less, I'll charm my way through the night as usual." Irvine grinned while both Rinoa and Selphie rolled their eyes.  
  
"How's Zell by the way?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"That guy? God knows. It seems that he went to another martial arts competition again," Selphie sighed. "Knowing him. He'll probably show up in front of us one fine day with some broken bones and a swollen face."  
  
Rinoa chuckled at the statement. While the three of them were talking, a person caught Rinoa's eyes. He was standing at the corner gazing boringly at the crowd.  
  
'Oh my god! I forgot about him!' Rinoa muttered under her breath. "Catch you guys later. I got to go now!" Rinoa walked away before Selphie could answer.  
  
"Hm! What's the rush all about?" she fumed. Irvine looked around and found the answer.  
  
"Perhaps you should look where she's heading," he replied.  
  
"What..oh. Tee-hee, I get it. Ain't they cute?" Selphie squealed. Irvine smiled softly as a reply.  
  
Meanwhile, a soon bored to death Squall was trying his best not to yawn in front of the crowd. He knew it was going to be boring but never in his wildest dream he would imagine it would be THAT boring. As he was thinking ways to get himself out of the ballroom, a voice rang through his ears.  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything?" Rinoa looked at Squall quizzically. He shrugged and did nothing else. "What am I going to do with you," Rinoa sighed. Suddenly the orchestra started playing a song; a song that Rinoa loved the most.  
  
"Oh, they're playing 'Eyes On Me'! Shall we dance? Shall we? Shall we? Oh, come on, Squall," Rinoa persuaded as she pulled lightly on his left arm. Squall kept quite for a moment before replying.  
  
"I can't dance," Squall whispered softly.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I said I can't dance," Squall repeated his words louder. Rinoa mouthed a silence oh and thought for a moment.  
  
"You'll be fine. I'll guide you! I can't just dance alone! Come on!" Without waiting for any reply, Rinoa dragged a surprised Squall to the dance floor. After some struggling, Squall found his steps and pace. Gracefully, they waltz through the dance floor gaining some admiring glances from the crowd including Caraway who was grinning widely.  
  
"Told her Squall's the right one," he chuckled silently.  
  
Finally, the music faded away right after Squall pulled Rinoa towards him leaving both of them staring at each other in the middle of the dance floor. (You know, something like the FMV.) Rinoa blushed as she noticed the closeness between Squall and herself.  
  
"Wow, liar, you danced so well!" Rinoa hit Squall on his arms lightly as he reluctantly let go of his grasp on her waist.  
  
"I did not lie. I just learned from you," Squall replied. Rinoa shook her head lightly and smiled.  
  
"Shall we go and grab something to eat? I'm starving. Before that, let me go grab my dad first," Rinoa claimed.  
  
"Sure," Hand in hand they walked towards Caraway. Never did they know that someone was watching them with an AK-47 in his hand...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Nice dance. You two looked great together," Caraway complimented.  
  
"Chat while you can Caraway. Cause after tonight, you're history," Kiros aimed his gun at Caraway. He smirked evilly. "1....2....3!"  
  
A loud gunshot was heard shocking everyone in the ballroom. Everyone started screaming and running around until they heard a loud scream.  
  
"Daddy!!! No!!!" Rinoa screamed frantically while Squall tried his best to restrain her from losing control. She was sobbing madly as Squall held her in his arms.  
  
"Call the ambulance quick!" Squall shouted.  
  
"Holy shit!!! The president was shot!!!" Irvine shouted as he and Selphie made his way through the crowd to Rinoa. Quickly, Selphie comforted Rinoa. In the middle of the messed up situation, Kiros shouted out loudly silencing the crowd.  
  
"You fools!!! Finally the useless president is dying and I, Kiros killed him! Hahahaha!!!" he laughed wickedly.  
  
"Get him!!!" an angry general shouted. Groups of soldiers rushed to get Kiros. Unfortunately, Kiros started firing his gun forcing everyone to take shield. He took this golden chance and ran away, disappearing from the sight of everyone.  
  
"God damn it!" Squall cursed as he held a sobbing Rinoa.  
  
************************************************************************ Yeah another chapter!!! I'm writing this chapter although I am having a test because...IT'S A BIRTHDAY SPECIAL! Yeap! 4th Oct is my birthday!!! Same as Quistis..cool eh? Hehehe.anyway I want to dedicate this chapter to my cousin sis...her birthday is a day after mine...you go girl!!! Love ya always!!! As for you readers out there, thank you for supporting my fic! I love you guys too!!! Please review!!! 


	14. Disputes and bad rumors

Author's notes: I'm back after a month. Sorry for the delay I was caught in my final year examinations which only ended mid October. Then unfortunately, I found myself enjoying the game Disgaea, Dynasty Warriors and Romance of The Three Kingdoms VIII. Then I didn't know what got into me I started playing Final Fantasy 8 all over again until oh well..today. So I apologize for my obsession towards games :) and I hope you readers out there will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it. Last but not least thank you for reading!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Disputes and bad rumors  
  
"Make way please!!! This is an emergency!!!" Dr. Kadowaki and her two assistants were having a big trouble trying to lead the stretcher Caraway was on into the emergency room. Reporters kept blocking their way as they snapped their cameras madly at the president. "Come on!!! Don't block the way!!! He's in critical condition! Are you guys going to be responsible if anything happens to the president?!" Only after that statement from Dr. Kadowaki the reporters made a way leading to the emergency room. Sighing, Dr. Kadowaki signaled to her assistants to carry Caraway to the emergency room.  
  
Once Caraway was lead in the emergency room door was closed leaving the anxious reporters all by themselves. Moments later, the reporters started to make a commotion once again. As a black limousine approached the Galbadia Hospital, the reporters rushed out towards it. Rinoa practically stormed out of the car pushing her way through the reporters harshly as she made her away to the emergency room. Soon after, Squall, Irvine and Selphie too rushed out of the car to catch up with Rinoa.  
  
"What's your feeling about this?" A reporter asked as he made his way to Rinoa.  
  
"Do you think the president will survive the ordeal?" Another reporter came and asked blocking Rinoa's way more and more.  
  
"Is Kiros an enemy of the country or just an enemy of the president?" More and more reporters came heartlessly blocking Rinoa's way. Rinoa pushed as hard as she could but the crowd refused to yield.  
  
"Why can't all of you just go to hell!!! What I'm asking for is just to see my father!!! Why can't all of you just fuck off and leave me alone?!!!" Rinoa shouted out loud in desperation silencing the crowd. Rinoa could not stand the pressure and sadness anymore as she sat on the floor and cried in front of the reporters. Although there were still some snapping sounds, the questions died out. Finally, Squall made his way out of the crowds to find Rinoa crying.  
  
"Come on now. It's going to be all right," Squall consoled Rinoa as he kneeled down beside her. "We're going to go there and wait for your father okay? Now, don't cry."  
  
Silently, Rinoa nodded and with the help of Squall she stood up once more and together they walked to the emergency room. This time the path was cleared. Some of the reporters were seen hanging their heads down in shame of their previous action.  
  
"Hey, if you guys want some news you better go outside! The generals are here!!!" Selphie shouted near from the hospital entrance. In the speed of lightning the reporters were gone from the hospital.  
  
"Wow! Didn't know they were THAT fast. Oh well, at least I managed to get rid of them," Selphie shrugged and made her way inside with Irvine. Inside, Selphie found Squall and Rinoa sitting outside the emergency room. Rinoa's eyes were red and slightly swollen from the previous crying. Sighing, Selphie sat beside Rinoa and placed her hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Take it easy Rin," Selphie patted her shoulder as Rinoa mouthed a silent thank you. Irvine sat beside Selphie and the four of them waited anxiously for Caraway. Leaning her head on Squall's shoulder Rinoa prayed silently.  
  
"Oh Hyne. Please let my father be all right," Rinoa muttered softly before dozing off into a dreamless sleep. Clearly the night had taken a lot from her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Marvelous! This is so damn marvelous. Hahahaha!!!" Luxter laughed so hard that he nearly fell down from the chair. He had received the news of the assassination and was very pleased indeed. "At last, Kiros did something worthy!!! Now where is he by the way?" As if on cue, Kiros entered Luxter's secret office.  
  
"Ah...you came!!! Well done Kiros!!! You proved that my money wasn't wasted on some stupid fella who do nothing but talk!" Luxter motioned Kiros to sit on the chair facing him. "What are you going to do next?"  
  
"As I had told you. I had my own plans so don't you worry," Kiros replied coolly.  
  
"Now, now, now. I paid YOU to work for ME!!! I don't even have the rights to know what you're going to do? How am I suppose to know if you screwed up?! How can I trust you that you won't take Galbadia for yourself?!" Luxter shouted back.  
  
"Shut your mouth Mr Luxter Fields. Let me make it clear that YOU hired ME to help you invade Galbadia and I'll just do that. YOU don't have to know MY plans and yes you don't have the rights to know unless you want screw up my plans!!!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Shut you big mouth when I am talking!!! Last but not least don't you worry cause I have absolutely no interest in taking over a country!!! Do I make myself clear?" Kiros hissed dangerously at Luxter as he held his gun out pointing towards Luxter's head.  
  
"All right, all right!!! Now cool it!!! You better make sure you don't screw up and I want the president to be dead!!!" Luxter spat.  
  
"I won't screw up. As for the president, I won't rest until he's sleeping in his coffin," Kiros turned and walked out of the office leaving Luxter alone again once more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rinoa felt some movement on her 'pillow' as she groaned in annoyance. Cuddling the 'pillow' closer she tried to continue her disturbed sleep. 'Wait a minute. Why is the pillow feeling so similar to a...an arm?' Rinoa opened her eyes to find herself not in her room. Instead she was looking directly to a white wall that looked terribly unfamiliar.  
  
"You're finally up?" A voice asked startling Rinoa. Looking to her left she found a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her intensively.  
  
"Where....where am I?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"The hospital," Squall replied. It was then Rinoa finally remembered what happened.  
  
"Where's my father? Is he all right? What did the doctor said?" Rinoa asked anxiously.  
  
"Calm down. He's not out yet. It's been three hours though. The operation's still on. A nurse came out not long ago. She said that the bullet was being taken out and it might take another three hours," Squall explained softly. Sighing, Rinoa slumped back to her seat and leaned against the cold wall. "And Rinoa?" Rinoa turned her head and shot Squall and quizzical look. "Can I have my arm back?"  
  
"Huh?" Rinoa looked at Squall for a moment before realizing she's still clinging on to his right arm. "Oh, sorry. I'd been clinging on for hours?"  
  
"Three in fact. But don't worry, just a little numb. Nothing much," Squall shrugged simply.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"You don't have to," Squall replied. Soon both of them found the clock on the wall somewhat interesting as they stared at it hoping for the time to past quickly. Selphie had already lost in her dream world as she leaned against a sleeping Irvine.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Suddenly the emergency room door was opened waking up Selphie and Irvine. The four of them held their breath as Dr Kadowaki walked out of the room.  
  
"Doctor, how's my father?" Rinoa rushed toward Dr Kadowaki. Fear was clearly written all over her face.  
  
"Please be calm dear. The operation was very successful. I must say, the president is a very tough man. He made it through the critical stage so don't worry," Dr Kadowaki explained.  
  
"Thank you very much doctor!" Rinoa exclaimed as Squall and the others sighed in relief. However, their joy was short-lived.  
  
"But," Dr Kadowaki find it very hard to explain.  
  
"But what doctor?" Rinoa asked as fear struck her once more.  
  
"The president...he...he is unconscious for the moment. We do not know when he's going to be conscious once more. It may take up a day, a week, a month, a year, or...."  
  
"..Eternity," Rinoa found herself muttering the word out. Tears flowed freely from her brown eyes as she stood there lost. Squall gathered her in his arms as Selphie and Irvine looked at Rinoa sadly.  
  
"He'll be transferred to the Intensive Care Unit. You may visit him later. I'm sorry Miss Heartilly," Shaking her head sadly, Dr. Kadowaki walked away leaving the four of them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At 8.30 am Rinoa was back once more at the presidential palace. She had visited her father but he was unconscious and showed no sign of waking up. After spending two hours there, Squall succeeded in persuading her to go back to the palace and take some rest. How quickly things can change. 12 hours ago, she was at the same place talking to her father and now she find herself walking to the palace entrance without her father.  
  
Quistis caught the sight of Rinoa and Squall coming in and as fast as the lightning she ran towards them.  
  
"Rinoa! Rinoa!" Quistis shouted as she sprinted towards the entrance.  
  
"Why are you here? What's the problem?" Rinoa asked. Quistis was practically panting in front of her as she held on to her faithful organizer.  
  
"Sorry, I just came from the garden. I thought you'll be there. Anyway, we have a big problem Rinoa," Quistis managed to mumbled out from her panting.  
  
"I...I don't understand," Rinoa was getting more blur as moments past.  
  
"The ten generals of Galbadia. They are inside waiting for you," Quistis answered.  
  
"The ten main generals? Why are they here?"  
  
"I don't know but they are waiting for you to hold a meeting. They claimed that if you refused to go they will force you to go,"  
  
"What?"  
  
Moments later, Quistis, Rinoa and Squall were heading to the meeting room beside the president's office. Rinoa held her breath as they reached the door. Two soldiers standing at the side of the door saluted as she stopped there.  
  
'Why are they holding a meeting at a time like this?' Finally, Rinoa pushed the door opened. There they were, sitting on their chair looking very impatient as Rinoa walked in with Squall behind her.  
  
"There you are. Come now, please be seated," General Martin stood up and walked towards Rinoa.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sit?" Rinoa asked softly as she looked around. Clearly all the seats were taken except one.  
  
"You shall sit at the.."  
  
"I beg your pardon General Martin! Are you sure she can handle THAT seat?!" General Fred spoke up. Martin glared at him before turning his attention back at Rinoa.  
  
"Don't worry. Please, you can have the president's sit," Martin motioned her towards the seat. Once Rinoa sat down, a number of dissatisfying grunts were heard. The general who previously spoke up scowled. Ignoring that, Martin sat at his place while Squall stood behind Rinoa silently.  
  
"Now gentlemen, and a lady...we are here today to discuss the current situation of Galbadia. Before we start, have you read today's newspaper Rinoa?" Martin asked as the others glared at her. Slowly, Rinoa shook her head. A general sitting near her handed her the papers.  
  
"We have the Galbadia Times, Deiling News, Timber Times, Balamb Today and others from all over the world. Different newspapers but with one similar headline; they are claiming that this mad guy Kiros and succeeded in his attempt to assassinate the president and although the president is not dead he was badly injured. Thus, they made the conclusion that we Galbadia is now open to the outside threat," Martin concluded.  
  
"This one is worst!!! It said : The Galbadia armies have no sense of security. If they can't protect the president, how can they protect the citizens?" This time, General Keith exclaimed angrily and threw the paper onto the floor. "We must not let this continue!"  
  
As the generals were arguing, Rinoa looked on the newspaper silently, the picture of Caraway lying unconsciously in the ballroom were shown.  
  
"The problem now is, with the president temporary gone who is going to be his successor?" Martin sighed. His question made Rinoa looked up towards the generals.  
  
"Who else? We the ten main generals of course!" General Bill shouted out.  
  
"Yeah who else?" General Fred agreed as he glared at Rinoa.  
  
"Well that is quite impossible. This is an independent country and thus the citizens and the world council wouldn't like the idea of having ten rulers and the usage of armies," Martin protested.  
  
"Then who will it be?" General Keith spat back. Martin smirked before answering.  
  
"I shall say the best candidate for the presidency is non other than Rinoa Heartilly Caraway,"  
  
"What the fuck," General Bill and the others looked at Martin shocked before looking at a very shocked Rinoa with fuming eyes.  
  
My neck is really stiff now. So I had to stop. I hope everyone likes this chapter please R+R. This is the longest chapter so far.Geez I really got nothing else to say. Anyway, as usual, thank you for reading and supporting my fiction. Keep the reviews coming!!! :P 


	15. Rinoa, The President of Galbadia

Author's notes: Oh dear it's been a month hadn't it? It's all my fault, I'm terribly sorry so…hey! (dodging the rotten eggs ) Yeah, I'm too lazy to even type all right apart from chatting on net…so I decided to give you readers out there another chapter (sounds corny eh?) Anyway I hope you all will still enjoy this story and please give me more reviews k? :P Last but not least, thank you for reading. 

Chapter 15 

**Rinoa, the President of Galbadia. **

****

Rinoa swallowed down her saliva down the throat nervously. Looking around her, she was only greeted by shocked or fuming eyes. _What the heck….me….a president? _

"General Martin, I am really beginning to doubt if you're still sane. How could you…..suggest her as the next president? A seventeen year old girl?" General Keith spatted angrily. The room became very noisy all of a sudden as the generals began to questioned Martin's decision. Rinoa sat nervously on her chair not daring to speak. Nervously, she turned her head around and looked at Squall with fear in her eyes. Squall sighed softly before walking towards her and whispered lowly.

"We can get out of here if you really want to. I'll find some way," Squall whispered. Before Rinoa had the chance to reply, Martin's loud voice startled her. 

"Generals! My decision is final. Rinoa shall be the president. She's only the temporary president until president Caraway is back on his feet again. Besides, she has all of us to guide her, I don't see any harm on this idea," Martin shrugged. 

"You see no harm? Well I'll tell you what General Martin! This…..this pathetic girl will ruined the whole country! What can she possibly do to rule the country?" General Bill pointed his finger sharply at Rinoa. Rinoa winced at his comment. _Pathetic girl?_

"General Bill is absolutely right! What is she going to do as a president? She's probably going to satisfy the people with her pretty face! In the end, when she's fed up with all these things, she's going run back to her father's arms! Then, we shall be the one dealing with all the embarrassments and critics from other countries while she goes la la la!" General Keith was losing his temper as he shouted loudly. Anger filled Rinoa as she listened to his accusing words. Suddenly, she stood up and hit the table hard with her right palm making the once noisy room quiet again. 

"I'm not going to stand all these anymore!" Rinoa screamed out. 

"Hey child, watch your mouth!" General Bill spatted. 

"I'm not a child anymore, don't you dare call me that old hag!" Rinoa snapped back loudly. Martin and Squall was shocked at her sudden outburst. Getting no response, Rinoa decided to continue. _I'll tell them how I feel!_ "We'd been in this room for more than an hour and what all of you did was complaining this and that. And you, General Keith, you think that I am as stupid as you to think that I will do nothing but showing my so-called pretty face around to satisfy the people?! I'm not a blockhead like you! If you think I can't do anything to help the country you think you can by giving out all your stupid idiotic comments?! If I were to really rule the country I bet I can do better than all of you stupid generals!" 

"Why you?! Look at her Martin! She's not even respecting us!" General Keith was fuming in anger but Martin purposely ignored him. He merely shrugged. 

"Well I don't see anything wrong for her to voice out her opinions after all the insults you gave her," Martin replied making General Keith speechless. 

"Well then lady, you want to take the president's place?!" General Bill asked all of sudden. Rinoa kept quite for awhile before looking back at him with a strong determination burning on her eyes. 

"Yes, I would certainly do it for the sake of the country and my father. I shall represent him until he recovers and I'm certain that he will," Rinoa answered bravely. 

"…..Very well then, you're in young lady," General Bill answered simply shocking everyone including Rinoa. 

"General Bill, are you nuts?! Why all of the sudden you agreed to this insane idea?" General Keith looked at him in disbelief. 

"No point arguing, besides, she has General Martin the highest ranked general behind her. What can we the stupid generals do?!" General Bill hissed. "The meeting's over gentlemen. Tomorrow I shall announce to the public that the temporary president would be Rinoa Caraway. You shall take over all the things the president was doing and you shall also give all the speeches that the president was supposed to give to the public. But mark my words, lady. We, the generals, will not assist you in anything, not even when there's somebody out there wants to kill you. I guarantee you that in the end, you'll hope that you didn't let your filthy tongue slip on this very day." 

With that, all the generals apart from Martin left the room leaving a shocked Rinoa there. 

"Must they be that mean?" Rinoa choked back. Tears were threatening to spill from her brown eyes. Sighing softly, Martin approached her and put a hand on her left shoulder. 

"Well, that's life dear. Now I suggest that you take a good rest for tomorrow is the big day. Mr. Leonhart, please make sure she's safe," Martin said. Squall nodded silently. He was lost in words after all that had happened that day. Boy, what a hectic and surprising day. 

"Before I go, I have a question for you Martin," Rinoa spoke up as she approached the exit. 

"I'm hearing," Martin answered. 

"Why did you choose me of all people to be the president?" 

"………I guess I believe in you," Martin answered simply. "Now, please have a good rest, president." 

Rinoa smiled slightly before walking out of the room with Squall.  
  


*************************************************************************************************************** 

Back in her room, Rinoa sat on the bed sighing loudly. Her mind was raging all the while. 'What should I do tomorrow? Will the people laugh at me? What if I failed the people? Will dad ever recover? What would he think if I failed?' Feeling the pressure building up as time goes by, Rinoa couldn't help but to collapse on the bed and cried her heart out. A knock on the door stopped her crying. 

"Rinoa, are you all right?" Squall came in looking very worried as he took a glimpse on her teary eyes. Rinoa bolted up and tried to brush the tears from her eys roughly. 

"I'm all right Squall," Rinoa chuckled bitterly. "I placed my contact lens on the wrong side so it hurts…that's all." Rinoa was desperately trying to save herself from embarrassment. 'Boy that was silly, since when I ever wore contact?' Rinoa hit herself mentally. Squall cocked his left eyebrow up and stared at her straight in her eyes making her feeling stupid even more. Slowly but steadily, he sat beside her on the bed. 

"Here, the water you asked for," Squall handed her a glass of water. Mouthing a silent thank you, Rinoa drank up the whole glass of water before passing it back to Squall. Putting the glass aside of him, Squall nudge Rinoa closer to him. Slowly, he lifted her chin up to see a pair of teary eyes. 

"It's no use keeping it all to yourself, tell me what's wrong," Squall whispered softly. In an instant, Rinoa wrapped her arms around Squall and cried her heart out. Squall returned her embrace and ran his hands soothingly through her soft hair. Rinoa did not know what got into her but she did know she was letting out the stress that was pilling up within her. 

After a moment of crying, Rinoa had managed to calm herself down but found herself too reluctant to let go of Squall. Instead, she buried herself deeper onto his chest. 

"You know, it's weird," Rinoa spoke up as she enjoyed the lovely embrace. 

"What's so weird?" Squall asked back curiously. 

"Well, you telling me not to keep something to myself but let it out," Rinoa replied. 

"……What's so weird about that?" Squall was getting confuse. 

"I mean it's not weird if it were someone else who said that….but no, it was you, the arrogant, cold famous bodyguard," Rinoa chuckled silently as she tightened the embrace. 

"…..Whatever," Squall and Rinoa answered in unison. Rinoa chuckled when she heard Squall grunt in annoyance. 

"How do you know I was crying anyway?" Rinoa asked. 'All right, that was stupid' Once again she hit herself mentally. 

"I heard your cry from the outside. Besides, you don't wear contact as far as I'm concern," Squall shrugged making Rinoa chuckle again. Rinoa was beginning to feel sleepy under Squall's embrace. Stiffling a yawn, she kissed the tip of Squall's nose lightly before pulling both of them down to the bed without breaking the embrace. 

"I guess you're tired after everything, I'll leave you to rest," Squall was starting to leave when Rinoa pulled him down to the bed once more. 

"Stay with me please," Rinoa pleaded softly. Squall's lip curled into a small almost invisible smile as he leaned his back on the wall. Knowing that he was going to stay with her, Rinoa rested her head on his legs. 

"You're going to make my back stiff and my legs cramped by the time you get up," Squall warned jokingly as he brushed her face tenderly. 

"Whatever," Rinoa replied before finally dozing off to a sweet dream. If only the real world was as sweet as her dream. 

*************************************************************************************************************** 

Outside the palace's gates, Galbadia was in chaos. People was making huge commotions everywhere demanding to know what had happened to the President and most importantly, what will become of the country. In the midst of the commotions a number of newspaper boys had managed to squeeze through the crowds and stood in the middle of them. The noise was shut down as the crowd waited anxiously for the news the few newspaper boys might bring. One by one they shouted making the crowd gasped. 

"Latest news! Latest news! The president is safe but unconscious! So the generals had elected a new temporary president!!!" They shouted. 

"So who is the new president?" The crowd shouted back. 

"Well, for the latest news, get a copy of the Galbadia Times now!" The newspaper boys shouted back. Immediately they were ambushed by the crowd, all trying desperately to get a copy of the newspaper for themselves. 

"What the….???" A guy shouted as he read the newspaper. 

"Oh dear," A woman beside him said. 

"Oh yeah! I knew it!" Another guy shouted from behind. No matter what their reactions were, the crowd was starting to make noise again for the headline read: **'Rinoa Caraway, The New President of Galbadia.' **

All right! I finally finished the chapter! I know I'm getting lazy with the fiction (chuckle nervously). Don't hit me! Argh!!! (Dodges banana skins). I hope I can finish up the 16th chapter before I go off for my vacation. I'll try my best. Please, for all the readers out there, drop me a review for I love them more than anything. Last but not least, thank you for reading this chapter. It's dedicated to my friend, who celebrated her birthday this month. :P 


	16. Of speeches and glitches part 1

**Author's notes**: Finally, I came back! It's been over a year. I'm terribly sorry but a lot had happened and I had just completed my O level examinations and are currently preparing for university entrance. Besides I was working part time for fun but it kind of sucked so I decided to quit after three months and concentrate back on this fiction. I would really love to thank everyone out there for reading and giving me your undying support for this dying (not yet!) fiction. So for all the readers out there, I hope you guys still love this fiction and this chapter is especially for all of you.

**Chapter 16 Of Speeches and Glitches (Part 1)**

"I stand before everyone today to…to…argh! Come on, Rinoa! Get a grip of yourself! Alright I can do this. Let's see, I stand before everyone today to announce that…argh!" stomping her legs on the floor, Rinoa shouted in frustration. It has been two days since that harsh meeting between Rinoa and the ten generals and in half an hour time, she was scheduled for the first ever meeting with the people of Galbadia and the world medias. Sighing out loudly, Rinoa slumped on to the President's seat. Looking around, she realized how lost she was feeling then without her father guiding her life. A sudden knock on the door startled her from her thoughts.

"Come in," Rinoa said as she straightened herself up. She didn't want to take the risk of having reporters coming in and snapping photos of how clumsy looking a president could be.

"Rinoa, are you ready?" General Martin walked in and looked worriedly at her. "Are you alright?" He continued.

"Yeah. I'm alright," Rinoa replied avoiding his eyes. General Martin shook his head softly. 'Poor girl' he thought. "Anything of importance?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh right. I'm here to inform you that the reporters and the people are ready for you. There waiting outside now," answered General Martin.

"Please give me a few more minutes…," Rinoa's voice trailed off. Her voice clearly shown how much she had been through for the past few days.

"Affirmative. But please do make it fast," General Martin left the room leaving Rinoa alone with her thoughts once more.

"How could I ever thank you, Kiros?" Luxter shouted with joy while hugging the very annoyed looking Kiros.

"I told you I only did it for myself. All your plans of taking over Galbadia has nothing to do with me," Kiros replied while shoving Luxter off harshly. "Besides what's there to be happy about? His daughter is taking his place as a president not you!"

"Heh? That girl? Come on Kiros, did all the years in jail made your brain rusty? What can a girl who's barely 20 years old do? Rule the country? I don't think so!" Luxter claimed happily.

"Think whatever you want. I am going now," Kiros started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luxter growled. "I still need your help to overthrow the president. It was I that helped you out of the stinking jail and you better make damn sure you give me everything I want!"

The statement made Kiros stopped in his track and looked back to Luxter. Slowly but steadily he walked towards him with flame burning within his eyes. Luxter gulped as Kiros walked nearer and nearer.

"What do you think you can do? I'm the boss here!" Luxter shouted nervously making Kiros smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Listen, you ain't any boss to me. And I'm damn sure I remembered that you are the one that brought me out of the jail cause if I didn't, your head would be rolling down the streets by now. I know I owe you one but mark my words, don't try to get over my head," Kiros hissed at the frightened Luxter and with that he left the room.

"Damn you Kiros! One day, when this is over, I'm gonna show you who the real boss is! I'll kill you!" Luxter roared in anger.

"Any minute now," Rinoa whispered softly as she inhaled deeply. Looking up, she glanced nervously at the door in front of her. Beyond it, stood thousands of people waiting impatiently for her to make an appearance. Rinoa felt a light tap on her right shoulder.

"I'll be with you," Squall whispered softly. Hearing that, Rinoa smiled softly. 'Well at least he's there for me'.

"It's time," General Martin said as he approached Rinoa. Nodding softly, Rinoa pushed open the door revealing a huge crowd. Blinding flashes were everywhere as reporters from the whole world snapped photos of Rinoa: the new president of Galbadia.

Rinoa trembled as she stood on the pedestal. Looking down she was greeted by thousands pairs of eyes staring back at her as if taunting her.

"Hyne, how did I ever get myself in this mess," she muttered softly under her breath. Rinoa turned her head back and saw General Martin nodding indicating that she should give her speech. Praying hard, Rinoa turned back towards the impatient crowd and began her speech. 'Here goes nothing'.

"You did great just now. That should keep the medias and the people quiet for the moment," General Martin said as he patted Rinoa's shoulder reassuringly. In return, she gave him a weak smile and sighed. Never in her whole life, she would forget that day. The day she almost screwed up the future of Galbadia.

**Flashback**

"So do you really think you could bear the responsibilities of a president?"

"President Caraway was shot during the ball. Why is that so?"

"What's your comment regarding the attack made to Mr. President? Are you taking any steps to fight back?"

"Why are you chosen as the next president?"

Rinoa found herself speechless when all those questions were bombarded towards her at the same time. She felt the lump in her throat grew bigger as each and every second passed.

"Actually, regarding your questions…," as Rinoa was speaking another reporter rudely interrupted.

"Is Galbadia dead?" The reporter asked insultingly.

That question really ticked Rinoa off. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she decided to answer back. 'I'll show them what I'm made off'.

Author's notes: Cliffhanger mwhuahaha! Why am I so cruel? Cause I don't know what to write that's why. I got myself into trouble when I wrote the speech part. Yeah, got everything planned but that hahaha….oh dear. Anyway, there will be a second part for this chapter…give me a couple of days and I'll either force my way through or just skip the whole freaking part (laugh evilly). Please R+R and tell me if I'm really lacking now that I never touch this fiction for like over a year. I really welcome constructive criticisms but as for flames…save it cause I don't need it. Last but not least, thank you, whoever you are for still reading my fiction.


	17. Of speeches and glitches part 2

Author's notes: First of all, I deeply apologized for the super duper late update. Actually I wrote this chapter months ago but my laptop was infected by viruses and when I reformatted it, I found out that sadly, I forgot to make a backup copy of this chapter! Hehe, I didn't really get through this shocking incident till lately. A lot of things happened recently. Mostly unfortunate things so I was quite caught up and wasn't free to rewrite it. I was really touched will all those reviews, asking me to continue on. Thank you to all my readers and this chapter is for all of you out there!

**Chapter 17**

**Of Speeches and Glitches Part 2**

"A job well done Rinoa!" General Martin said proudly. Rinoa gave him a small smile before sighing in relieve. Rinoa still could not believe what she had done moments ago. Well, how could one forget? The moment when you almost ruin your whole country…

_**Flashback**_

"So, is Galbadia doomed to destruction? Are the leaders of the country THAT desperate that they have to appoint a girl as the president?" the reporter smirked as he kept on taunting Rinoa to answers all his questions.

Gritting her through, Rinoa decided that she had enough of all these nonsense. 'That's it! I can't take no more!'

"To all the citizens of Galbadia, can I have your attention please?" Rinoa stated through the microphone slowly gaining the attention of the citizens and in the same time silencing the noises. Taking this as the sign to go on, Rinoa took a deep breath.

"A lot had happened recently. My father, President Caraway was shot in the recently held annual ball at the Galbadia Hotel. Fortunately, he was promptly rushed to the hospital and he is now in a stable condition. During the period of his recovery, I, Rinoa Caraway will be the acting president for this country."

"And no, this country is not doomed to destruction nor are we desperate," Rinoa continued on shutting off the annoying reporter before he had the chance to open his mouth again. "Galbadia has always been a prosperous and free country. Therefore, I believe that each and every one of you will give your full support and cooperation to me until my father is well enough to resume to his position."

"But, a girl?" the annoying reporter asked rudely. Rinoa held back the urge to just pummel that guy there and then.

"Yes, I am a girl, is there any problem to you Mr. Reporter?" Rinoa asked with a forced smile. She could feel the anger within her building up in a very alarming rate. "As long as I perform my duty as the acting president well, I don't see why my gender is questionable in this matter. Are you trying to say that this country is a sexist country and we don't practice liberalism? What are you trying to imply dear sir? Are you trying to insult the citizens of this country?" Rinoa asked on with a fake smile plastered on her face.

The reporter realized that he had screwed up as he began to feel that thousands pairs of eyes were looking at him. Everyone was waiting for his answer. Gulping slowly, he started to tremble. "No…that's not what I meant."

"Then what exactly do you mean when you asked the previous question?" Rinoa retorted.

"…Nothing," the reporter managed to answer meekly. Rinoa could not resist the urge and grinned. She had won the verbal fight. Feeling braver and gaining more confident, she decided to continue her speech.

"Dear citizens of Galbadia, though it is really unfortunate that such incident had happened to our president, but I believe that it will not make us falter. Instead, we shall prove to the world that we are strong and we shall strive for this country, together as one. We shall also prove to this cowardly terrorist that we would not succumb to their demands. We shall fight them and show them what this country and the people are made of. Though I admit that I am inexperience in politics but I pledge that I shall do my best for this country and I hope that all of you will support me through this period of time," said Rinoa as she wrapped up her speech. Smiling, Rinoa waved to the crowd as they cheered on. Evidently, she had gain their trust and support for the time being. Most importantly, she had gained their acceptance.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Just exactly where are we going Mr. Almasy?" asked Quistis. She was starting to feel frustrated with Seifer leading her around the city for more than an hour. They had been walking since late afternoon and now that the sky was all dark, they were still walking. What's worse, he seemed to have no idea whatsoever where he was going.

"Come on, Quistis just a little further. We are reaching," Seifer answered as he led her on.

"Reaching where?" Quistis snapped annoyingly as she let herself to be led on.

"Here we are!" Seifer stated proudly. Quistis bumped onto his shoulders when he stopped abruptly.

"The city square! Seifer Almasy, you actually asked me out on my precious day off and walked for a full hour just to come to the city square! What is wrong with your brain!" shouted Quistis. She could not understand just what exactly was Seifer thinking. Sure, she loves him more than anything yet somehow, on occasion like these, she wanted nothing more but to choke him to death. Personally.

"Geez calm down! Look up!" Seifer pointed up excitedly.

"Oh, I swear, one more nonsense, you are so so…," Quistis did not manage to finish her sentence though. The sound of fireworks cut her off. One by one, colorful fireworks shot up to the sky. Slowly, Quistis began to smile. She had always love the sight of fireworks.

"See, I knew you will like it," Seifer grinned cockily. Quistis wanted to snap back at him back he was faster to act. "Look up, you wouldn't want to miss the finale." Quistis rolled her eyes at the sight of a very cocky Seifer before looking up. More and more fireworks began to shot up and the once cloudless sky was filled with colorful fireworks. The fireworks show was ended with a huge firework being shot up to the sky. It was really loud when it exploded in the sky and nonetheless, very pretty.

Feeling very satisfied and happy, Quistis looked down. Seifer however was no where to be found. A large crowd had started to gather around the city square. Clearly, Quistis was not the only one to be attracted by the fireworks.

"Seifer? Where are you?" Quistis shouted as she tried to look around.

"I am here," answered Seifer. Turning around, Quistis found Seifer standing behind her. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Where did you go?" Quistis asked quizzically. Grinning, Seifer approached her.

"Oh, I was just preparing for the finale," he answered casually.

"Didn't the finale just happen awhile ago?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Oh, you bet it didn't. That wasn't the real finale,"

"Then what is?"

"This is,"

Grinning, Seifer slowly lowered himself on his knees. By then, a crowd had already gathered around them and waiting eagerly for the plot to unfold itself.

"What are you doing, Seifer? Get up now. It's really embarrassing. People are watching us," Quistis whispered as she looked around.

"Marry me, Quistis Trepe,"

"Come on, Seifer. This ain't funny. Get…what?" Quistis turned her head to Seifer. "What…did…you…just…say?"

Slowly, Seifer reached for his pant's left pocket and took out a diamond ring. " I said, marry me…will you?" Seifer asked once more as he held the ring out for her. Feeling tears welling up her eyes, Quistis searced desperately for the right words.

"I…I …I mean…Yes!" Unable to withhold anymore, Quistis jumped onto Seifer and hugged tightly. Feeling very relieved and happy, Seifer pulled her up and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. When they broke the kiss, Seifer laughed and waved to the crowd as Quistis held onto him, hiding her face in embarassment. Apparently, they did not notice the crowd was watching them all the while. They only realized it when they heard hooting from the crowd when they kissed.

In the midst of their joy, Seifer suddenly spotted two suspicious figures lurking behind the crowd surrounding them. He instantly recognized them; Abs and Luke. 'What the hell are they doing here?' Seifer wandered silently. They were released a day ago due to insufficient evident to link them to the case of assassinating the president.

"What's wrong?" Quistis asked worriedly as she noticed how Seifer was fixing his glance towards the two men behind the crowd.

"Quistis honey, why don't you go back by yourself first? I got something to attend to. I won't be long I promise," whispered Seifer softly. Quistis wanted to protest but she noticed how serious he looked and knew too well that whenever he looked that serious, it meant business. Silently, she nodded.

"Promise me to be careful," pleaded Quistis softly.

"I will. I promise," answered Seifer. Quistis gave him a quick kiss before watching him running through the crowd, towards the two men. Somehow, she had a bad premonition that something was going to happen to her beloved.

"Please come back quickly," Quistis mouthed silently, before heading back to her house with a heavy heart.

Author's notes: Yeah, I completed chapter 17! Alright! Hehe, Seifer proposed! Quite surprising isn't it? I know, because I find it hard to believe myself. However, I felt that I had not been giving both of them a lot of attention so somehow I wanted to put them in this chapter. Well, things happen and somehow, they are both engaged haha! Don't worry; they will be around through this whole story. Squall and Rinoa won't be far behind either! Last but not least, thank you for reading. Please drop me a review to keep me going on! Love you all!


	18. Underground rumble

Author's notes: Hey everyone, I know it's been such a long long time….and I am an annoying story writer who seem to only update once a year hahaha! I seriously apologize for I had been really busy….one year come and go just like that and I am already pursuing my degree in a university and believe it or not I am writing this chapter while sitting on a bus on my way back to my hometown. To imagine I started this story when I was still in the high school…and now I am writing it on my second laptop (yeah I even changed my laptop and I am still writing this story hahaha). Thank you all for the unrelenting support you all gave to me and this story. I hope you readers out there still love this story and me the same and I can tell you that you are the love of my life. Peace.

**Chapter 18**

Seifer ran and ran trying to catch up with the two figures walking in front of him. No doubt the two figures walking in front of Seifer are Abs and Luke and something tells him that they ain't just talking a stroll in the park. After minutes of trailing, Seifer hid himself behind the walls as both of them stopped on their tracks.

"What the hell are they doing coming to the sewer?" whispered Seifer as he looked on Abs and Luke lurking suspiciously on the entrance of the Deiling City sewer. Making sure no one was around, they pushed open the door and entered hastily oblivious to the fact that Seifer was trailing close behind.

"Hell! This place reeks, mate!" Luke shouted in annoyance as he cringed his nose.

"Be patient, Luke. We're almost there," whispered Abs as they ventured deeper down the dark lane.

"Why is he meeting us anyway? Thought he wanted us dead!" Luke snorted.

"I'm not sure, mate. Somehow, I feel this time it's different," Abs answered.

"How so?"

"I don't know…just intuition I guess," Luke sighed.

"Aw… to hell with you and your intuition. That's it, I'm getting out of here!" Abs shouted and started to walk away.

"Abs! Mate…come on…maybe he's ju…."

"Just happen to be late cause he had a last minute matter to attend to." Luke and Abs froze as they heard the deep voice coming from their back. Slowly, they turned around and came face to face with no other than…

"Boss! You're here!" Abs and Luke stiffened as they both scanned around their boss' face…boy he looked so pissed off.

"Err…so what's up boss?" Abs attempted to ask casually.

"What's up? What's up?! I'll tell you what's up. First I asked you both to kidnap the fucking president's daughter and you two fucking screwed up and ended up in jail. Then I wasted my fucking money releasing that psychopathic so called assassin who went on ignoring all my orders, attempted to kill the president solo style and threatened me back. Last but not least, I have to hold several fucking meetings with all the fucking members to come out with a new plan to take over Galbadia because everyone is a fucking stupid retard!!! So that's WHAT'S UP!!!" Abs and Luke cringed as Luxter shouted and acted like a madman in front of them.

"Now, the purpose of this meeting is…" Luxter did not get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Wait a minute…b-o-s-s. I thought we're through. Luke and I are ain't gonna work for you anymore," Abs retorted.

"Eh? We aren't? Ouch!" Luke cringed in pain as Abs elbowed him, yet again.

"For bloody sake, you tried to kill us! You sent that psycho into the jail and tried to fucking kill us!" Abs shouted in anger.

"Now, now boys. That's just merely a test from me to you. A simple test of loyalty, nothing more, nothing less," Luxter replied simply.

"Yeah, well, that's one heck of a test. You nearly gotten us killed!" Abs answered.

"Well, there's a little confusion in the orders and besides, you and your Luke buddy here is safe. No one gotten hurt and you two have proven your loyalty to me. So let's just put bygones be bygones and concentrate ourselves on the big future ahead shall we?" Luxter grinned evilly.

"….So watcha think Abs," Luke asked quietly. After a moment of silence, Abs answered.

"Alright we will do it. We will follow exactly what you say. But no more loyalty test whatsoever."

"You have a deal," Luxter answered. As he continued telling his plans to Abs and Luke, he did not realize he had just committed a big mistake. He did not realize all the while they were talking, Inspector Seifer Almasy was listening intentively while hiding behind a wall.

"So, Luxter is going to strike again huh?" Seifer smirked. Anxious to spread this news back to the Galbadia police force Seifer turned around and tried to move away silently. However, he was in such a hurry, he did not see a little sewerage pipe under his feet. Before he knew it, he had tripped over the pipe and feel down, hitting his head the watery floor and making a big splash in the process.

"What the fuck is that?!" Luxter shouted. "Abs, Luke go check it out!"

"Yes boss!" Abs and Luke ran to the source of the sound. Minutes later, they came back with a really wet and semi conscious Seifer.

"Well, well. What do we have here," Luxter snickered. "A drenched Inspector…oh and look a bloody forehead. Poor boy, must have gotten a big hit on your head. Hahahaha!!!"

"S…hut…the….fu..ck…u.p Luxter," Seifer whispered…his sights were blurry and he had troubles standing up after that fall. Abs and Luke were holding him up as Luxter laughed and spat at his face.

"You're asking me to shut up? No, no, no. It is YOU who should shut the fuck up," Luxter hissed as he took out his pistol from his jacket.

"Er, do we have to do this boss," Luke asked quietly.

"Of course, killing him will put the whole police team in a big handicapped position," Luxter laughed evilly. "Say goodnight, Inspector Almasy."

Seifer watched helplessly as Luxter's forefinger pressed on the pistol's trigger. The last thing that flashed through his mind was his dream wedding with his fiancée Quistis.

Back at the Galbadia city square, the crowd was moving along happily. Everything seemed normal but somehow, Quistis Trepe felt a sudden pang on her heart. Ironically, at that moment she felt the pang, she thought she heard a gunshot too.

Author's note: La la la cliffhanger…I love cliffy…hahaha. (Dodges banana skins and rotten eggs). Yes, I am back and with a new chapter too haha. Please rest assure, this story will be completed. So, please review, and once again, thank you for all your support and thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
